Una Docena de Rosas
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Tres semanas después del incidente con Tyler, Bella se encuentra en el radar de muchos pretendientes conforme se acerca San valentín. ¿Qué hará ella? y en nombre de Dios, ¿quién está poniendo rosas en todos lados? incluso en lugares imposibles!
1. Rosa Misteriosa

**Esta historia pertenece a Angel Ren, la Saga crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de esta bella historia, es cortita, pero se que les va a encantar n.n

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Rosa misteriosa**

Tres semanas. Había pasado tres semanas enteras desde el incidente de Tyler Crowley. Había pensado que él lo superaría para estos momentos. Había pensado que tal vez no me odiaba más. Podría haber jurado que estaba en lo correcto.

No lo estaba.

Aún me estaba ignorando, como si nunca hubiera existido. Quise sacudirlo, estrangularlo, hablarle y preguntarle qué me estaba escondiendo. Cada día decidiría que ese sería el día que dejaría de pretender que no estaba a mi lado por una hora entera. Cada día, caminaría a Biología y vería su espalda rígida y su perfecta postura. Sentiría el coraje escurrirse de mí hasta que quedaba como un ratón. Y cada día, predeciblemente, me hundiría en mi silla y lo ignoraría

O por lo menos, lo intentaba. Trataba de sentarme calmada y pretender que no había un raro, apuesto y misterioso hombre sentándose a mi lado. Traba de actuar como si no me importara y al mismo tiempo huía, tratando de no contaminar el aire que respiraba.

Si es que respiraba.

A veces no estaba tan segura. Se sentaba tan lejos de mí, como siempre, y se quedaba perfectamente recto. Como piedra, como si yo le recordara u oliera a algo terrible. Y yo siempre me escondía en la esquina y trataba o pretendía que él no estaba ahí. De vez en cuando el se movería a mi lado y mi corazón se saltaría un latido. De lo contrario, era cuidadosa de no dar ningún signo de conciencia. Era bueno que no pudiera escuchar mi pulso.

Hoy no fue diferente. Mike me siguió dentro de Biología. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo –raramente lo hacía-. Eché una ojeada a la perfecta postura de Cullen, y mi coraje para estrangularlo se escapó. De nuevo. Dócilmente tomé mi asiento a su lado, girándome casualmente lejos de modo que no terminara contemplándolo accidentalmente. De nuevo.

Entonces, Mike me desvió de mi rutina. Se supone que él se iría a sentar, se supone que el Sr. Banner empezaría la lectura y que yo tomaría notas y pretendería que Edward Cullen no existía.

Pero Mike no se sentó. Él se inclinó casualmente contra nuestro –mi (Nadie se estaba sentando a mi lado, ¿recuerdan?) – escritorio.

"Me estaba preguntando que ibas a hacer el viernes en la noche," preguntó campante. De repente, mis Mike-sentidos estaban titilando. Me puse plenamente consciente como Edward se tensó a mi lado, y estudié fríamente a Mike por un momento. Traté de pensar que pretendía antes que lo dijera.

"Uh, no lo sé, probablemente algo con Charlie, ¿por qué?" Respondí cuidadosamente, viendo su cara. El puño tenso de Edward sobre la mesa pareció apretarse aún más. Mike se veía perpetuamente confundido.

"¿No sabías? Todos han estado hablando acerca de eso, Bella. ¡Es San Valentín!"

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Acaba Edward de hacer un sondo de ahogo a mi lado?

"¿S-san Valentín? ¿El de todos los corazones y dulces?" No me sentía bien. Mike no lo notó.

"No sabía que había otro. Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? ¿Cena y película? Yo invito, por supuesto".

¡Apúrate! ¡Piensa rápido!

"Ah, es bastante amable de tu parte el invitarme Mike, pero tendré que revisar con Charlie primero, tu sabes, asegurarme que esté bien que salga. Te avisaré mañana, ¿vale?" Fingí una sonrisa y traté de verme convincente. En realidad, sólo estaba tratando de no vomitar. Rogué que pudiera hacer planes con Charlie y usarlos como excusa.

La cara de Mike decayó un poco, pero asintió. Aún viéndose esperanzado.

"Vale, bueno, avísame, ¿vale?" El Sr. Banner se había movido al frente del cuarto y Mike abandonó de mala gana su lugar frente a mi escritorio.

Tan pronto como fue seguro hacerlo, choqué mi frente contra el escritorio y simplemente me quedé así, con cabello juntándose alrededor de mi cara.

"Debe ser algo en el agua," mascullé. Los chicos nunca habían actuado así en Phoenix. Pude haber juradoque oí un risita fantasmal a mi lado, pero cuando mis ojos se levantaron de golpe para mirar rayado a Cullen, él estaba mirando diligente al Sr. Banner. Miré feo al lado de su cara. Estúpido Cullen. Estúpido Volvo-.

"¿Bella?" disparo. Miré rápidamente al Sr. Banner y comprendí que estaba esperando la respuesta a una pregunta. N siquiera había oído la pregunta. ¡Estúpido Cullen! ¡Estúpido b-!

"RNA" murmuró Edward bajo su aliento. Sin tomarme el tiempo para quedarme embobada con las primeras palabras que me había hablado en meses, le respondí al Sr. Banner.

"¿Ácido ribunocleico?"

"¡Muy bien, Bella! Supongo que estabas prestando atención después de todo. Mis disculpas." Dijo el Sr. Banner antes de continuar con la lección.

"Gracias," murmuré suavemente sin mirarlo de nuevo. No dijo nada más el resto del día, o dio cualquier otra indicación de ser conciente de mi existencia. Estúpido Cullen.

Si había pensado que la sexta hora, Biología, fue mala, el día entero simplemente había ido de picada desde ahí. Bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera pensado que Cullen hablándome, incluso si eran solo dos palabras, sería causa de celebración. No lo fue. Me había ignorado el resto de día. Y probablemente me ignoraría mañana. Y el día siguiente. Estaba bien.

Gimnasia había sido terrible, lo normal. Quienquiera que haya decidido que tetherball _(NT: juego de pelota para niños)_ era una buena idea para un deporte de techo estaba loco. Había tratado de golpear el balón, en serio. Después de mi cuarta falla-y mi cuarto totazo en la cara- y la resultante nariz sangrante, el entrenador Clapp me excusó de la clase. Había ido con la enfermera y ella me había dado cierta gasa para ponérmela contra esta. Ella me excusó temprano de la cuela ese día. Mientras me dirigía por mi camión, había notado que el Volvo no estaba. Extraño.

Tiré mi maletín sobre mi cama. No mucha tarea por hacer esta noche, pero la cosa más estresante por hacer era encontrar algo que hacer con Charlie en San Valentín. Lo que sea. Incluso pesca sobre hielo.

Hasta que él regresara a casa, de cualquier modo, tenía que encontrar algo productivo que hacer. La tarea era fácil. Memorizar algunas fórmulas de trigo y hacer la tarea del final de la sección en el libro de Biología.

Me tomó muy poquito tiempo y opté por empezar un ensayo para inglés que no era sino para varias semanas más, justo así podría tener algo sobre lo cual trabajar.

Después que logre luchar y golpear una hora de muerte, salvé mi ensayo medio terminado en el computador y lo cerré antes de dirigirme hacia abajo para comenzar a alistar algunas tortas de hamburguesa para la cena.

Oí la puerta abierta y los pasos de Charlie como caminaba dentro. Oí el roce de la ropa mientras se quitaba la funda de la pistola y lo colgaba en el perchero de la puerta.

"Huele bien, Bells. ¿Qué se está cocinando? Ah, Hamburguesas. ¿Debería ir a encender el asador afuera?" Charlie echó un vistazo en la cocina, viendo las tortas que estaba palmeando.

"Seguro, papá," llamé sobre mi hombro. Escuché la puerta de enfrente abrirse de nuevo, y en cinco minutos pude oler el carbón quemándose. Ubiqué las tortas sobre un plato y las cargue fuera, armada con una espátula de metal. En veinte minutos, estábamos sentados para comer, sirviendo las hamburguesas. Decidí abordar el tema peligroso.

"Así que, eh, papi, ¿qué vas a hacer el viernes?"

Charlie miró hacia arriba, sosteniendo la rodaja de cebolla sobre la suculenta hamburguesa, dándome una mirada curiosa. Sin responderme de inmediato, miró abajo a la comida y terminó de arreglar la cebolla, y entonces ubicó perfectamente el panecillo sobre en la cima antes de responder.

"Er, tengo trabajo, Bellas. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ah. Cierto. Día laboral. Piensa rápido.

"Nada, sólo estaba preguntando," dije. Charlie me vio por un momento antes de llevar su hamburguesa a su boda y tomar un bocado. No estaba convencido, pero Charlie no era uno de los que presionaban el tema.

"Aún necesitaba una razón. Terminé de servir mi hamburguesa y comencé a comer, pensativamente. Podría llamar a Ángela. Ella definitivamente me libraría. Aceptaría hacer planes conmigo y pretendería que los habíamos tenido todo el tiempo.

Después de terminar la cena, lavé los platos y los guardé antes de levantar el teléfono. Marqué el número de Ángela y esperé impaciente a que respondiera.

"Casa de los Webber," una voz dijo en la otra línea. No la reconocí como la de Ángela, por lo que asumí que era su mamá.

"Hola, soy Bella Swan, una amiga de Ángela, ¿está ella?" pregunté educadamente.

"Un momento," respondió la voz. En unos pocos segundos, escuché levantarse el auricular.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Ángela? Es Bella."

"Hey Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

Respiré profundo. Dedos cruzados.

"¿Qué harás el viernes en la noche?"

"Nada, ¿por?"

Suspiré aliviada.

"¿Te gustaría tener una noche de chicas? ¿Pijamada en mi casa?"

Me mordí el labio. Por favor, Ángela, por favor, ayúdame.

"Seguro, Bella. ¡Suena divertido!"

Alabado sea. Ángela era una santa.

"¡Genial! Muchas gracias, creo que será divertido. Aunque, tengo que ser honesta al respecto… no me malinterpretes, me encantaría pasar el viernes contigo, pero ahora es particularmente importante…"

Ángela había sido completamente comprensiva después que le expliqué la situación con Mike. Incluso había empezado a adivinar la historia antes que terminara. Era maravillosa.

Parqueé mi camión en el parqueadero y me bajé de un salto de la cabina, cuidadosa de no resbalarme sobre el hielo mientras aterrizaba. Me colgué mi maletín y hice mi camino hacia la escuela.

Vi a Mike esperando cómodamente fuera de la escuela, ansioso como nunca. Armada con mi excusa, me dirigí hacia las puertas. Él se despegó de la pared y rápidamente se me unió a mi lado. Respiré profundo. Mantente calmada y podría terminar esto. Realmente no estaba mintiendo.

¿Así que? ¿Puedes ir? ¿O tienen planes tu y tu padre?" Mike estaba _lejos_ de ser demasiado impaciente.

"Bueno, no…" comencé casualmente. "Pero hablé con mi papá y me recordó que tenía planes con Ángela. Habíamos planeado una noche de chicas en mi casa esa noche. Eres bienvenido… disfraces, cambio de imagen, pedicura…" Mike se puso pálido.

"Eh, pasaré. ¿Tal vez podamos hacer lo de la película en otra ocasión?" Sonreí y le di un débil medio asentimiento, esperando que lo aceptara y no presionara el tema luego. Me mantuvo la puerta abierta, sonreí de nuevo y entré rápidamente fuera del frío. De reojo, vi el flash de un carro plateado ubicándose en el parqueadero.

Maldición, ¿por qué mi corazón revoloteó tanto? Mike me acompañó a mi primera clase y luego se fue a regañadientes. Me ubiqué dentro y el día comenzó.

Primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y el almuerzo volaron, como siempre lo hacían. Durante el almuerzo, siempre tuve el nudo en mi estómago. Traté de no mirar su mesa. En serio lo hice.

Ángela palmeó mi mano bajo la mesa. Miré por encima hacia ella y le di mi primera sonrisa agradecida todo el día. Terminamos el almuerzo calmados; vacié mi media tocada comida e hice mi camino hacia Biología. Mike no me acompañó

Me ubiqué en mi asiento, cuidadosa de no mirar a Cullen. Él se sentó tenso a mi lado, pero juro que tenía el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara. No me dijo nasa, como cabía esperar, durante toda la hora. Típico.

Después de la terrible experiencia en mi clase de deportes, di un largo paseo hacia mi camioneta, tratando de no resbalarme sobre el hielo, hacer polvo o algo igualmente peligroso y accidentalmente doloroso. Llegué a la cabina y empujé la llave dentro de la puerta. Jalándola con fuerza para abrirla, me trepé y puse mi bolso en el piso.

Mientras ubicaba mi mano a mi lado en el asiento para ayudarme a deslizar, lo sentí. Algo punzante.

Rápidamente, levanté mi mano de donde estaba en el asiento y miré hacia abajo. Ahí, al lado de donde estaba sentada sobre el asiento había única y perfecta rosa roja. Mis dedos habían atrapado una de las espinas.

¿Quién había puesto eso en mi camión? Las puertas habían estado cerradas. Las había cerrado cuando salí esta mañana, y abierto justo ahora. Quienquiera que puso esto en mi camión… o consiguió las ventanas abajo- y entonces las volvió a subir completamente, cerró la puerta y luego la selló- o encontró alguna otra manera de entrar a mi camión. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Y más importante, _¿Por qué?_

Levanté la rosa cuidadosamente, ubicando mis dedos pulgar y anular donde no había espinas. Era absolutamente perfecta. No podía encontrar defectos en ella. El tallo era del más perfecto tono de verde, las hojas no estaban deterioradas, y los pétalos eran del rojo más profundo. El color de la sangre. Y se sentían como el más suave terciopelo. _Como la voz de Edward_, pensé.

Estúpida. ¿Por qué todo me lo tenía que recordar? Era ridículo. Alguien como él nunca se interesaría en mí. Nunca. ¿Cierto?

Puse la rosa con delicadeza a través del tablero. Encontraría un florero cuando llegara a casa. Aceleré al camión y lo puse en reversa antes de manejar a casa lentamente en el frío, sumida en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

----

¿Reviews, Por favor?


	2. La Navaja de Occam

**Esta historia pertenece a Angel Ren, quien juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me limito a traducir.**

Hola!! Bueno, aclaraciones:

- La historia ocurre durante el tiempo que Edward no le habla a Bella, después del incidente con Tyler y la 'pelea' en el hospital. Por esa época llega San Valentín y bueno, pasa esto xD

- La navaja de Occam: En igualdad de condiciones la solución más sencilla es probablemente la correcta. (Ténganlo en mente).

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**La navaja de Occam**

Parqueé dentro de la avenida y apagué el camión. Entre los copos de nieve que caen libres, me dejé caer de la cabina sobre el suelo. Me sostuve en la puerta con una mano hasta que estabilicé mis pies en la tierra con cuidado. Una vez estaba estable, alcancé mi bolso y me lo colgué en el hombro, luego, cuidadosa y gentilmente, tomé mi misteriosa rosa por el tallo. Usé mi cadera para empujar la puerta del camión y cerrarla y cuidadosamente hice mi camino a casa.

Abrí la puerta principal y entré. Subí brincando las escaleras, ubiqué mi maletín en mi cama antes de regresar a la cocina. Charlie no tenía razón para tener un jarrón; no era una persona muy floral. Sólo necesitaba encontrar algo para sostener la rosa y el agua. Una taza, un vaso, lo que fuera.

Encontré una vieja jarra; era pequeña en radio y razonablemente alta. La llené a la mitad con agua, luego puse la rosa dentro. No podía hacer más que sonreír, era tan bella, tan… perfecta.

Cargué la jarra a mi cuarto y la puse en el borde de mi escritorio. Podría recibir luz solar indirecta desde allí y podría verla desde cualquier lugar en el cuarto. Sonreí de nuevo, sentándome sobre mi cama para mirarla.

Entonces otro pensamiento me golpeó. _¿De donde vino?_ Sabía que había cerrado con llave las puertas. Por lo que la persona que puso la rosa en mi camión tuvo que abrir las puertas y volverlas a cerrar con llave. Yo tenía la única llave, según lo que sabía. Me recosté sobre mi cama para contemplarlo más.

Así que, no puertas. ¿Cómo más pudo la rosa llegar dentro? ¿Las ventanas? La persona habría tenido que bajar la ventana, poner la rosa, y luego volver a subir la ventana. ¿Posible? No mucho.

¿Entonces cómo más pudo haber pasado? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿La navaja de Occam? Pero, ¿cuál era la solución más simple? ¿Era que alguien irrumpió en mi carro, puso la rosa dentro y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta realmente la más simple? No parecía.

Pero por ahora no tenía otra explicación. Además, por eliminación, era la más simple. ¿Cierto? Eso aún dejaba una pregunta sin responder.

¿Quién? ¿Quién había hecho eso? ¿Quién pasaría todos esos problemas por mí? ¿Quién _podría_ pasar por todos esos problemas por mí? Ciertamente parecía imposible.

No pareció algo que Mike Newton haría. Él habría dejado una nota; había hecho claramente obvio que quería ir al cine. Así que, ¿Quién me habría dejado una rosa… pero no una nota?

Mi corazón se detuvo. Era una broma pesada. No era un admirador secreto para nada. No podía serlo.

Suspiré. Eso tenía más sentido. La navaja de Occam. La más simple era la correcta. Realmente nadie quería darme una rosa. Era una broma. Le sonreí sobriamente a la rosa sobre mi escritorio. Al menos era linda.

Bueno, problema solucionado. Me paré de un salto de mi cama y me dirigí abajo a iniciar la comida. Al menos el orden estaba restaurado, todo en su lugar correcto, incluyéndome.

La cena pasó silenciosa y subí las escaleras para alistarme para la cama. Agarré mi pijama y mi neceser.

Después de iniciar el agua caliente, me quité mi ropa. El agua caliente se sentía maravillosa. Por unos pocos momentos, olvidé que había sido el objetivo de una broma pesada y algo cruel.

Había sido un poco emocionante pensar que tal vez tenía un admirador secreto. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Había sido excitante tratar de averiguar quien la había dejado y cómo. Ahora eso no importaba.

Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo un poquito más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho. Enjuagué mi shampoo de fresas, agregué el acondicionador, enjuagué y luego lavé mi cuerpo. Después de eso, me quedé parada bajo el agua caliente, dejándola masajearme la espalda y lentamente deshacer la tensión en mi espina.

En algún momento, el vapor en el baño hizo casi imposible el respirar, por lo que fue el momento que elegí para salirme de la ducha. Cerré el agua, me sequé y me vestí lentamente en mi pijama. Después de correr la toalla por mi cabello un par de veces y tirarla dentro de la cesta, caminé de regreso a mi cuarto.

Y grité.

Charlie vino corriendo.

"¿Bella?" Llamó desde la base de las escaleras. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, papá… lo siento, nadie ha estado en la casa, ¿cierto?

"Si… ¿por?" Charlie sonaba más confundido de lo que yo estaba.

"Por nada, está bien. En serio. Solamente tuve un momentáneo desliz," expliqué, sonando más calmada de lo que me sentía.

"Vale, si necesitas algo simplemente grita," dijo antes de regresar al juego. Tragué nerviosamente y caminé dentro de mi habitación, revisando el cuarto.

Ahí, sobre la almohada de mi cama perfectamente hecha, descansaba otra rosa roja. Una perfecta pareja para la perfecta flor en la jarra. Hice una nota mental para conseguir un verdadero florero pera ella- la jarra era triste y patética para tan encantadota rosa.

Miré alrededor de mi cuarto más detalladamente, nadie parecía estar ahí, nada mas fue alterado. Abrí la puerta de mi armario rápidamente, esperando que alguien cayera sobre el piso. Vacío.

Fui a la ventana y me sujeté a mi misma mientras comenzaba a abrirla. La ventana se abrió como si hubiera sigo engrasada recientemente, casi haciéndome caer fuera de ella. Extraño. Miré detenidamente alrededor de la noche, pero no había signos de ningún humano.

Bien Occam, explica esto. Pensé preocupada.

Después de limpiar el cuarto de modo parecido a un policía –revisando todos los rincones posiblemente sospechosos: bajo la cama, detrás de la puerta- caminé hacia mi cama y me senté, contemplando a la, de alguna manera, flor inocente sobre mi almohada. Mi corazón comenzó a trabarse de nuevo.

_Quienquiera que irrumpió en tu camión también había irrumpido en tu cuarto_, me recordé a mi misma. Temblé con el pensamiento. ¿Que tal si terminaba siendo algún acosador loco que estaba tratando de asesinarme mientras dormía? No sabía si estar halagada o aterrada por este nuevo giro de los eventos. Ninguna broma pesada iría así de lejos. Mi corazón titubeó con la emoción, incluso si había algún peligro en eso.

Puse la segunda rosa en la jarra junto a la otra. Eran casi iguales, perfectos en cada forma, el más profundo tono rojo y el más oscuro tono verde.

Mike sabía donde vivía. Tal vez, aún no debería descartarlo como un sospechoso. Tyler también sabía donde vivía. Por lo que él… bueno, todos. Tal vez esa teoría no era muy buena idea.

"¿Bella?"

Eché una ojeada hacia arriba para ver a un preocupado Charlie parado en la puerta.

"¿Si, papá?"

"¿Estás bien? Tus manos se están sacudiendo," dijo. Miré hacia mis manos, y estaban, de hecho, temblando. Tragué.

"Está bien. Sólo estoy pensando," expliqué despreocupada.

"¿Tienes novio?"

La pregunta fue tan fuera de foco y directa que me sobresaltó. Sólo lo miré fijamente antes de contestar.

"No, ¿por qué?" pregunté. Charlie señaló las rosas sobre mi escritorio.

"¿De donde sacaste esas?" Ah, las rosas. Suspiré.

"Bueno, realmente no lo se. Alguien de la escuela me las dejó sin ninguna clase de nota," expliqué. Era casi la verdad. Una de ellas había sido dejada en la escuela. Realmente no quería explicarle que la otra fue dejada en mi habitación. No había necesidad de preocupar a Charlie.

"Ah, un admirado secreto, ¿no? Ustedes los jóvenes," se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza, para mi gran desilusión.

"Bien," refunfuñé.

"¿Tratando de resolverlo?" Asentí.

"Bien, si quieres, puedo contratar a un detective privado para que lo examine. Podemos sacar las huella de las rosas y compararlas con nuestra base de datos si realmente quieres saber," dijo sonriendo. Había un brillo en sus ojos a medida que me picaba el ojo.

"Duerme un poco, Bells. Lo averiguarás mañana. Eres una chica brillante. Linda también, si lo digo para mi," dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Simplemente me senté quieta como una piedra, sonrojándome intensamente en medio de mi cuarto. ¿Un detective? Eso sería un poquito exagerado para una rosa, ¿no? Pero de nuevo, quienquiera que fue, se había colado dentro y fuera de mi habitación sin que Charlie lo notara.

A menos que Charlie estuviera metido. Charlie tenía que estar. Eso significa que debía ser alguien que Charlie aprobara. Cada minuto, esto estaba viéndose más y más como cosa de Mike Newton.

Por mucho que la idea de un admirador secreto me emocionase, temía la idea de que era Mike Newton. Mike verdaderamente no parecía... lo suficiente romántico como para hacer esta clase de cosas. Tenía que ser alguien encantador, alguien atento e inteligente. Oscuro y misterioso. Y capaz de irrumpir en ambos, mi camión y mi cuarto.

Alguien como… Edward Cullen.

Mala idea, Mi corazón estaba frenético con la idea mientras un rubor se precipitaba en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué rayos Edward Cullen me daría un rosa? Esa era la idea más estúpida que había tenido hasta ahora. Ni siquiera me hablaba en clase. No tenía razón para hacer tal cosa. Y aún así, probablemente él era el que yo más deseaba que fuera.

Pero no lo era. Él no era la solución más simple. Mike Newton lo era. Me estremecí un poco con la idea. Charlie lo aprobaba, no estaba segura sobre lo del camión, pero probablemente podría haber abierto con una ganzúa y luego cerrado la puerta al salir.

Excepto por un pequeño problema. Mike estaba tanto en la sexta como en la séptima hora conmigo. Tendría que haberla puesto en mi camión a la quinta hora o antes. No recuerdo que la rosa estuviera tan fría. Tal vez lo estaba.

Gruñí y me dejé arrojé sobre mi cama.

"Estúpida rosa, estúpido Occam, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido día festivo de los solteros," refunfuñé. Ni siquiera me _gusta_ San Valentín. Lo que hacía era pretender que no existía. Pero ahora tenía que lidiar con ello. La idea era emocionante, pero el estrés iba a comerme viva.

Me levanté y apagué la luz antes de gatear de regreso a mi cama y acurrucarme bajo los cobertores. Tenía un presentimiento de que ésta iba a ser una larga semana. Que mal que apenas era martes.

* * *

¡¡Se abren las apuestas!! ¿Cómo creen que reciba la próxima rosa? O ¿será que descubrirá quién es el 'admirador secreto'? xD


	3. Acosador

**La Saga Crepúsculo y esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Ángel Ren respectivamente. Yo sólo traduzco.**

Mil gracias por los reviews!! Nadie atinó xD…

El próximo capitulo tiene un poema, y pues, esos son difíciles, así que hasta que no lo tenga bien traducido no subiré, quiero que quede bien lindo xD… pero tranquilos que no tardaré tanto xD

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Acosador**

El miércoles había sido el purgatorio. El infierno puro en todo el sentido de la palabra excepto por el calor que uno normalmente le atribuiría. Estaba helando. Eso no ayudó a mi humor para nada.

Había dado una larga caminata fuera de mi camión, casi esperando que allí hubiera otra rosa en algún lugar. Nop. El día pasó normal, sólo mis clases habían sido terribles. Tal vez todos los profesores se aliaron la noche pasada y conspiraron para cogerla contra mí. Sin falla, parecería que siempre me llamaban cuando mi mano no estaba arriba. Y todas mis respuestas habían estado mal.

Entre con furia a la cafetería, lista para tumbar de un golpe al siguiente infeliz que se me cruzara hoy. Mi paciencia estaba corriendo peligrosamente corta.

"¡Oye, Bella!" ah, mierda. Me giré para ver como Eric se movía furtivamente hacia mí. Traté de sonreír por su torpeza.

"Hola Eric," dije de paso, aún dirigiéndome hacia la mesa en al comedor. Eric mantuvo el paso conmigo.

"Me estaba preguntado que vas a hacer el viernes…" ¡No esto de nuevo! Gracias al cielo por Ángela.

"Oh, lo siento Eric. Hice planes con Ángela. Tendremos una noche de chicas," dije, tratando de sonreír. La cara de esperanza de Eric cayó. Traté de no dejar que mi culpa se disparara por eso, pero no lo pude evitar. Le di una palmadita a su hombro.

"Ta bien," dijo, "Nos vemos." Se giró y se alejó. Hice muecas. Necesitaba trabajar en esa cosa del tacto. Suspiré y levanté mi mirada al techo. ¿Qué más podría pasarme hoy?

Me di la vuelta y caminé entre la línea del almuerzo, escogiendo un emparedado y una manzana con una soda. Hice mi camino entre la multitud de gente, buscando mi grupo de almuerzo. Entonces los encontré.

Noté que la mayoría de nuestro grupo de almuerzo estaba ya sentado en la tabla. Algo no estaba bien. Todos tenías sus cabezas juntas, susurrando, y en una ocasión mirándome. Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Dubitativamente me acerqué a la mesa. Mientras lo hice, sus voces se acallaron por completo y eventualmente cada par de ojos se centró con expectativa sobre mí. Ángela apartaba sus ojos, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Jessica se veía como si estuviera a punto de atacarme o algo. Mike se veía enojado. Entonces vi el porque.

Había otra rosa roja. Estaba tendida en mi lugar en la mesa. Jessica fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio.

"¿Así qué? ¿Quién es él, Bella? No sabía que estabas viendo a alguien"

"Tampoco yo," mascullé.

"¿No te vas a sentar? Te ves asustada de ella," dijo Jessica. En verdad, lo estaba, un poquito. Pero nadie aquí necesitaba saber por qué. Me reí suavemente –creo que mi voz se rompió- y cuidadosamente me senté antes de levantar con cuidado la rosa entre mis dedos.

"Así que… ¿quién la puso aquí?" pregunté como casualmente, mirando alrededor de la tabla, esperando que alguien decidiera confesar. Esto se estaba volviendo agotador.

"¡Eso es!" Exclamó Jess. "¡Nadie aquí lo hizo! Estaba esperándote cuando todos llegamos." Bajé la rosa cuidadosamente.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo saben que era para mi y no fue dejada aquí?" pregunté despreocupada. No creía mis propias palabras –no con otras dos rosa idénticas descansando en agua en mi cuarto. La rosa _era_ para mí. Pero si eran de Mike, él estaba jugando al mudo. Bastante bien, realmente.

"Bueno, no había nadie dentro primero que nosotros. Y si fue dejada desde ayer, entonces el conserje la hubiera recogido. ¿Qué no ves, Bella? ¡Es para _ti_!" Palmeó y soltó una risita tonta, claramente complacida con la situación. Senté nauseas verdaderamente.

Bajé la rosa cuidadosamente y abrí mi soda en un intento de actuar normal.

"¿Vieron quién la dejó?" deje por encima de la lata, tomando otro sorbo para tratar de calmar la mariposas en mis estómago. Jessica simplemente se quedó mirándome.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes de quién es?

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Ni idea."

"¡Bella tiene un admirador secreto!," gritó, incluso más excitada. Me atoré con mi soda. Mike me ayudó palmeándome la espalda. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando mal a Jessica para prestarle atención a él.

"¡Eso _no_ es divertido!"

"¿Quién dijo que fuera divertido? ¡Creo que es fabuloso! ¡Sólo piénsalo! En algún lugar, dentro de estas paredes, alguien está interesado en ti pero es demasiado penoso para decírtelo. ¡Quería mostrarte su afecto de una manera dulce, romántica y misteriosa! ¿No es eso intrigante?" Simplemente me quedé mirando a Jessica.

"Estás en serio." No era una pregunta. Ella realmente estaba más emocionada sobre esto que yo.

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡El amor lo logra todo!"

"Jess. Si algo, es probablemente una broma pesada," expliqué, aún cuando estaba comenzando a dudarlo. Sólo Lauren me odiaría tanto para hacer algo como eso… mi estómago se retorció. Ella podría.

"Difícilmente," dijo Jess. Levanté la rosa y la miré silenciosamente, entonces agité la rosa color sangre hacia ella, luego a cada persona en la mesa.

"Así que honestamente, bajo palabra, ¿nadie aquí tiene idea de quién dejó esto?" Mientras apuntaba la rosa a cada persona, cada uno sacudió su cabeza. Excepto Ángela. Ella sacudió la cabeza pero estaba sonriendo débilmente. Me pregunté si sabía algo. Le preguntaría más tarde. Después de todo, tenía todo el viernes con ella.

"Dejé la rosa delicadamente. De modo que no era Mike Newton. No podía ser. Él habría saltado ante la oportunidad de alegar las rosas para él. Mi corazón se trabó un poco. La posibilidad de Edward estaba aún apelando a mi masoquista corazón. Suspiré suavemente.

Después de mirarme por un rato más, todos volvieron a sus comidas, aún meditando sobre quién podría ser mi 'admirador secreto'. Eché chispas. Me di cuenta que estaba enojada con quienquiera que fuera porque me estaba arrojando dentro del centro de atención. Miré mal mi emparedado, mi estómago lleno de mariposas de repente no estaba más hambrienta. Bebí mi soda pensativamente.

De manera calmada, Ángela se inclinó hacia mí y susurró en mi oído.

"Alice Cullen te está mirando." Pestañeé. ¿Alice? Jessica me había contado que Edward me había estado mirando el primer día que estuve aquí. Y luego el incidente de la van y no me había vuelto a mirar desde entonces.

Casualmente miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen, tratando de recordar cuál era Alice. La diminuta duendecilla de cabello negro me estaba mirando. Esa debió ser Alice. No era ni amigable ni hostil, pero si sobrecogedor. Ninguno de los otros jamás me había prestado atención.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. Mi corazón tartamudeó débilmente mientras ella giraba su cara hacia la mesa. Casi pareció como si una débil sonrisa estuviera jugando en sus labios. Les eché una ojeada a los otros. La cabeza de Edward estaba agachada, pero sus hombros se estaban sacudiendo, como si se estuviera riendo. El mono alto se veía perplejo pero inmóvil. La hermosa chica rubia se veía perpetuamente enojada y el grandote musculoso miraba a Alice. Sin aviso, dio vuelta a su mirada para cerrarla en la mía.

Lo admitiré, estaba aterrada. Mi corazón farfulló. Él levantó una ceja, y por primera vez, sus labios se partieron en una media sonrisa. Rápidamente, se giró de regreso a Alice y sus labios se movieron rápidamente como si estuviera hablando algo.

Miré de regreso a la mesa y tragué profundamente. ¿Estaban hablando sobre mí? Me estaba sonrojando de un brillante rojo. Tal vez uno de ellos realmente tuvo algo que ver con las rosas. O tal vez sólo estaba paranoica. Mi corazón estaba corriendo tan rápido que incluso la soda no me apetecía más. Silenciosamente, la alejé.

"¿No comes?" miré hacia Jessica. Estaba estudiando mi expresión sonrojada, ojos asustados y bien abiertos y comida sin tocar.

"No, sin hambre," mascullé. Ángela me sonrió calmándome. El almuerzo estaba casi terminado y me paré. Atontada, caminé a la basura y boté la comida sobrante. Me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa e hice una pausa, mirando a Ángela. Reí débilmente.

"Voy yendo a clase ahora, nos vemos," dije, colgándome mi bolso y alejándome.

"¡Espera! No olvides la rosa," llamó Ángela. Me giré para enfrentarla. Ella sostenía la rosa hacia mí. Después de un momento de duda, tomé la flor de ella y sonreí.

"Gracias," dije. Ella asintió de nuevo y me despidió con la mano.

Era la primera vez que había vencido a Edward hacia Biología en un buen tiempo. Me ubiqué en mi silla cómodamente, puse la rosa fuera del camino en el escritorio y saqué mi cuaderno.

Oí la silla moverse a mi lado y el sonido de un libro siendo situado sobre la mesa. No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para saber que Edward Cullen había decidido unirse a la clase.

Ningunos de los dos habló. Ni siquiera me molesté en levantar la mirada hasta que el Sr. Banner entró a la clase.

No me dijo nada en toda la hora, aunque cuando lo miré una vez, lo atrapé mirando la rosa sobre mi escritorio. Rápidamente miró lejos. La campana sonó, recogió sus cosas y se deslizó rápidamente del salón como era normal.

Hice mi camino hacia mi clase de deportes, Mike siguiéndome a mi lado todo el camino allí, mirando celosamente a la rosa.

"Así que, ¿son las rosas tus favoritas?" preguntó. Suspiré.

"No lo sé, supongo que depende," respondí. Diferentes flores eran perfectas en diferentes momentos. Mike parecía no comprender. Se encogió indiferente y caminamos silenciosos al gimnasio.

Deportes ha sido igual de terrible como todo lo demás. Me las arreglé para escapar de las pelotas de tetherball ilesa, pero lastimé a otros dos.

Después de retirarme al cobijo del vestuario de las chicas, me despegué mi camisa del uniforme y los short. Buscando por mis jeans, me congelé. Sobre mi ropa doblada descansaban _dos _rosas en forma cruzada. Al lado de la pila estaba la rosa del comedor, justo donde la había dejado, intacta, como todo lo demás.

"Eh, ¿Bella? ¿Querrías ponerte tus pantalones?" una de las chicas llamó del otro lado del vestuario. Sonrojándome, de manera despreocupada ubiqué las dos rosas al lado y me volví a vestir. Nadie me preguntó nada.

O un chico había entrado al vestuario y puesto las dos rosas ahí, o una chica lo había hecho. Ahora, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿había pasado un chico por esos problemas por mi? Poco probable. ¿Lo había hecho una chica por un chico? Posible. Alguien estaba metido en esto. ¿O había hecho esta broma una chica? Era una travesura bien elaborada si lo fue. Sólo Lauren tendría esa clase de malicia según mi conocimiento. Pero, ¿le importaría tanto como para ir así de lejos?

Cargué las tres rosas hacia mi camión y abrí la cabina, trepándome dentro. Manejé a casa en silencio, pensando sobre las tres rosas recostadas inocentemente a mi lado en el asiento.

Como un rayo, salté sobre las escaleras del frente, dentro de la casa y subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

_Iba _a poner las rosas en al vaso con las otras dos rosas correspondientes. Iba, hasta que vi donde estaban las rosas. Estaban descansando un intrincado florero de cristal tallado hecho para rosas.

Sin embargo, el florero era demasiado grande para dos rosas. Con pasmo, puse las otros tres rosas dentro del bello florero. Las cinco lo llenaban casi a la mitad. Mientras lo miraba fijamente, parecía como si el florero fuera perfectamente apto para… bueno, doce más o menos.

Mi corazón hizo un ruido sordo. ¿Esto no iba a terminar hasta que tuviera una docena de rosas de una persona muy misteriosa? ¿Cómo la diría a Charlie? Tal vez Charlie me había dado el florero y simplemente no sabía de que tamaño conseguirlo.

Decidí preguntarle cuando llegara a casa. Me dirigí hacia abajo para empezar la cena.

Cacé alrededor, buscando por la faltante jarra. No. No en lavaplatos. No sobre el mesón. Finalmente, abrí el gabinete y la vi asentada con las otras.

Charlie podría haberme comprado un florero para mis rosas. Charlie podría no haber sabido de qué tamaño conseguirlo. Pero Charlie hubiera dejado la jarra en el lavaplatos. _Si _es que él había estado en casa. Me había ido para la escuela después que él se fue para el trabajo y había llegado a casa antes que el lo hiciera.

Quienquiera que me estaba dando rosas me había dado un florero. Había estado en mi cuarto. Eso significaba que Charlie probablemente _no estaba_ involucrado. También significaba que quien fuera había puesto el florero en mi cuarto también había puesto la segunda rosa sobre mi almohada.

Mi garganta se hinchó. Podría haber sido halagador si no fuera tan atemorizante. Alguien había estado en mi cuarto. ¡Dos veces! Cinco rosas en dos días.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente?


	4. Baño de Pétalos

**La Saga Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Angel Ren y yo me limito a traducirla**

Vaya, este capítulo me tomó tiempo. Gracias a todos por leer… disfruten!!

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Baño de Pétalos**

Me giré para ver mi alarma. Puf. No quise levantarme e ir a la escuela. Quise quedarme en cama y dormir más. Especialmente desde que oí la lluvia afuera. Lluvia, en febrero, significa hielo. Después del incidente con Crowley, no creía que Edward me rescataría de nuevo. Estúpido hielo.

Cerré mis ojos y me acosté en la cama unos minutos más. La lluvia, sin embargo, no me dejaría dormir más. Me estaba despertando, lo quisiera o no. La lluvia era lo que me estaba levantando, pero no era lo que me mantenía despierta. Olí algo.

Al principio, pensé que era parte de mi sueño. Había estado paseando por un campo de flores, buscando algo. Pero nunca lo había encontrado. Aunque me desperté, la esencia de flores no se fue. Olí rosas.

_Si, tienes cinco sobre tu escritorio. Claro que las hueles_, pensé. Suspiré, aún tenía que descubrir ese enigma. Aunque la esencia era más fuerte de lo normal. Comúnmente la esencia se vuelve menos perceptiva cuanto más tiempo está alrededor, incluso si no disminuye en intensidad. Ahora olía más fuerte, incluso después de estar alrededor de las rosas. Raro.

Medio dormida, abrí mis ojos antes de estirarme de golpe, completamente despierta.

Alrededor mío, pétalos de rosas rojas estaban regados a través de mi colcha. Había pétalos de rosa rociados alrededor del piso, a los largo de la repisa de la ventana, sobre mi escritorio y sobre mi tocador. Me quedé mirando. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor del cuarto lentamente, mirando todos los pétalos de rosas. Entonces pisé algo frío. Mirando hacia abajo, vi manchas húmedas a lo largo del cuarto. Después de estudiarla, me di cuenta que quienquiera que había entrado en mi cuarto había trepado la ventana. También había entrado antes que la lluvia empezara, cuando sólo había nieve sobre el suelo. La nieve se había pegado a sus zapatos, supuse, y mientras caminaba alrededor de mi cuarto dejando caer pétalos, alguna nieve había caído, dejando huellas.

Sin embargo, eran solamente manchas sin forma de humedad, no pisadas claras. Caminé hacia la ventana y miré fuera –cualquier pisada en la nieve había sido lavada por la lluvia. Maldita lluvia.

Me arrastré de regreso a mi cama y estudié las pseudo-huellas más de cerca. Se veía como si hubiera entrado por la ventana, caminando delante de mi cama primero, luego mi escritorio, tocador y closet antes de sentarse en la mecedora.

Me paré y caminé hacia la vieja silla y pasé mis dedos a lo largo de la madera. Era un sentimiento extraño saber que la persona que me había dejado rosas se había estado sentando en la silla de último. La punta de mis dedos hormigueaba un poco después de tocarla

Me giré y miré alrededor del cuarto en un estado como de trance. Entonces mis ojos cayeron sobre el reloj.

"¡Cielos!" iba a estar tarde para la escuela. Rápidamente, me quité mi pijama y me puse unos jeans y una camisa manga larga. Después de usar los productos de higiene apropiados, corrí un cepillo por mi cabello y salté hacia abajo. Agarrando un pedazo de tostada corrí por el camión.

Si no estaba despierta antes, la fría y gélida lluvia hizo el trabajo. Me sobresaltó y fui resbalándome por la entrada. Me tiré dentro del camión y lo arranqué, entonces me dirigí hacia el colegio.

Supongo que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, Mike me preguntó si estaba bien dos veces. Ángela mi dio una mirada de complicidad. Casi ni le presté atención a español –era bueno que estuviera familiarizada con el libro. Pude responder las preguntas. Todo lo demás pasó volando. Por cada una de las veces que los profesores habían decidido llamarme ayer, decidieron ignorarme hoy. Bien conmigo. Me dejó tiempo para pensar.

Me senté en la mesa con mi manzana y soda. De nuevo, no me estaba sintiendo muy hambrienta. Ángela se sentó a mi derecha, Jessica a mi izquierda. Mike a su lado. Mordisqueé la manzana con indecisión.

Ángela se inclinó y susurró en mi oído. "Edward Cullen se acaba de levantar y dejó la mesa." Antes de que pudiera detenerme a mi misma, mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y miré por encima hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Ángela se rió tontamente a mi lado. "De verdad te gusta él, ¿cierto?" Preguntó. Suspiré. No había punto en responderle a Ángela – era demasiado perceptiva. Ya sabía la respuesta.

Suspiré y revisé la mesa vacía. "Aunque, me preguntó a donde fue," murmuró suavemente. Me encogí. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente en mi pecho con la anticipación de sentarme a su lado en Biología, pero por fuera permanecía calmada. Ángela dio un pequeño mordisco a su emparedado.

Revisé el reloj de nuevo, esperando por la hora en la que sería aceptable ir a clase. No quería entrar demasiado temprano y ser la primera como una idiota; media cafetería había comenzado a irse a su clase y pensé que ese momento era aceptable para irme.

Me levanté y tiré mi media comida manzana dentro del caneco de la basura y terminé mi soda, dejando caer la lata en la basura también. Me colgué al hombro mi bolso y me dirigí a Biología. Esperaba que Edward estuviera sentado en su silla. No lo estaba.

Cuando había dejado la cafetería había asumido que había ido a clase. Un poco decepcionada, me acerqué a la mesa. Ahí, posada en mi lugar, estaba una caja de chocolates y otra rosa. A su lado estaba un trozo de papel doblado.

Cuidadosamente, bajé mi bolso y me relajé en la silla. Me sentía como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Mis manos se sacudían mientras levanté el papel doblado. Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Era una nota? Sería capaz de identificar quién era mi persona misteriosa. Estremeciéndome con anticipación, desdoblé la nota. Finalmente, estaría un poquito más cerca de averiguar quien era-

_Una Docena de Rosas_

_Eterna perfección en su máxima expresión_

_Esa desnuda tranquilidad ha dejado al descubierto_

_Una promesa envuelta en delicada prosa,_

_Él suave pétalo de la rosa carmesí_

_Sin embargo, un único tallo por si solo no es más que un sueño_

_Tan efímero como sus propios pétalos pueden parecer,_

_Más rosas en número mucho más que único_

_Igualan el significado inmensamente indecible,_

_Cada una con un único símbolo verdadero,_

_Ninguna menos que diez y dos._

_Una representa descaro, dotado con ingenio,_

_Por el cual la norma está desprovista._

_Otra, un emblema de dulce virtud,_

_Cándido rojo para cándida verdad._

_Una tercera, un emblema de divina belleza,_

_Como las llameantes estrellas suelen brillar._

_Compasión resuena dentro del cuarto tallo,_

_Y calor implora la quinta._

_La sexta sostiene la cautivamente modestia,_

_Encantadora pureza sin duda…_

Maldije suavemente bajo mi aliento. Estaba digitado. No tenía pista de quién lo había escrito. El poema era muy bonito, aunque un poco enigmático. Parecía como si parte de él faltara. El título hablaba sobre doce rosas. El poema sólo hablaba sobre seis de ellas. Eché una mirada hacia la rosa sobre el escritorio. _Ahora tengo seis_, pensé. Tal vez el poema estaba sin terminar.

Entonces… ¿estaba en lo correcto cuando supuse doce rosas basada en el tamaño del florero? Mi corazón corría y mis manos estaban temblando. Tal vez le haría caso a Charlie con esa cosa de las huellas. Esto estaba comenzando a volverse ridículo.

"¿Bella?" ¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir?" El sr. Banner había entrado al salón, comenzado la clase, notando mi confusión y caminado hacia mi escritorio sin mi conocimiento. Había estado demasiado absorta en mi nota misteriosa, rosa, y caja de chocolates que no lo había notado parado sobre mi, o había notado cuando Edward había tomado su asiento a mi lado.

"Mmm, no, no, disculpe sr. Banner," murmuré, doblando rápidamente la nota y apiñándola dentro de mi bolso, ruborizándome de un rojo encendido. Puse la rosa y los chocolates fuera del camino de modo que no estorbarían.

"Lo que pensé," dijo el sr. Banner mientras se alejaba, caminando de regreso al medio del salón para iniciar la lectura. La pared de piedra sentada a mi lado hizo un ruido y le eché un vistazo. Edward había estado mirando la rosa y los chocolates, pero cuando lo miré –le di una mirada furiosa, realmente- alejó la mirada rápido, viendo al sr. Banner con aplicación, regresé mi atención al frente del salón lo mejor que pude.

* * *

Deportes había pasado lo bastante fácil. De hecho me las había arreglado para no lastimarme o a alguien más. Mike me había felicitado. Luego me había preguntado sobre una cena y una película el sábado. ¿Por qué no podíamos ser amigos simplemente? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar siempre una conversación decente?

Después de haber patinado todo el camino a casa, finalmente estaba subiendo a gatas las escaleras del frente cuidadosamente, tratando de no caer sobre mi trasero. A pesar del ensayo que tenía que terminar, sólo una cosa estaba en mi mente: tenía que limpiar esos pétalos en mi cuarto antes que Charlie llegara a casa. Quien sabe que pensaría.

Recogí una caja de cerca de un pie cúbico de volumen y me dirigí escaleras arriba, rosa, nota y caja de chocolates en mano. Agregué la sexta rosa al florero, vertí un poco más de agua dentro y puse la caja cerca. Luego tiré la caja de cartón al centro del cuarto.

Descubrí bastante rápido que una escoba sobre la alfombra era absolutamente perfecta para recoger los pétalos. Una vez estuve usando la escoba, me tomó casi veinte minutos reunir todos los pétalos y ponerlos dentro de la caja. Empujé con el codo la caja bajo mi cama, incapaz de tirar los pétalos por ahora. Me los quedaría al menos hasta que averiguara quien se estaba metiendo a escondidas dentro de mi cuarto.

Francamente, la idea de alguien metiéndose a escondidas en mi cuarto en las noches era para asustar. Terrorífica. Al principio, de cualquier modo. Ahora era casi excitante. Como la navidad de nuevo. Tal vez si me quedaba despierta hasta tarde como cuando hice cuando tenía seis esperando por Papá Noel, vería quien era. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que de mi persona misteriosa –me negaba a pensar que era un admirador. Eso era simplemente tonto. ¿Quién me admiraría?- sería incluso más equivoco que Papá Noel. Y dormir era demasiado importante para apostar cuando sabía que las oportunidades eran muy pequeñas, para empezar.

Me senté en mi cama y admiré la media docena de rosas descansando cerca de mi cama. Después de un momento, me levanté de un salto y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina para conseguir una bebida. Me congelé. Ahí, sobre el mesón, descansaba una séptima rosa.

Suspiré. Mi corazón se aceleró pero no estaba asustada. Estaba emocionada. Claramente si mi hombre misterioso era un acosador psicópata, había estado en mi casa tres veces ahora. Podría haberme matado fácilmente mientras dormía; _o peor_, pensé. Nunca me había tocado, nunca me molestó. Me sentí sorprendentemente segura alrededor de hombre que en repetidas ocasiones trepaba a escondidas dentro de mi casa y camión que nunca había visto.

Sonreí débilmente y levanté la séptima rosa, girándola levemente entre mis dedos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto?" medité silenciosamente. Después de llenar un vaso con agua, caminé de regreso las escaleras para ubicar la séptima rosa dentro del florero.

Metí el tallo verde dentro del maravilloso florero tallado. Mientras me alejaba de el, me reí. Era una risa nerviosa, ansiosa y excitada, no una de alegría. Sobre la repisa de mi ventana estaba una octava rosa.

Nunca había recibido dos rosas a cinco minutos la una de la otra. Había recibido dos a la vez el día de ayer, pero eso era diferente. Él aún estaba aquí. O, estaba cinco minutos lejos cuando había estado limpiando los pétalos, pues tenía que esperar a que dejara el cuarto para plantar la segunda. Tal vez aún estaba aquí.

"¿Hola?" grité, caminando fuera de mi cuarto. Me paré en la cima de las escaleras, escuchando el sonido más liviano. No había nadie. El único sonido era el estruendo ensordecedor de mi corazón golpeando rápidamente en mi pecho. Entonces lo oí. Fue apenas perceptible, pero lo oí.

Un débil sonido de _whisss._Para el momento que estaba de regreso en mi habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, la rosa sobre la repisa imperturbable. Mirando detenidamente afuera, no había nadie. Ningún sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, ningún sonido de alguien escapando. Ningún sonido en absoluto.

Nada tenía sentido. Él era como un fantasma. Exhalé lentamente y levanté la rosa y la puse en el florero con sus hermanas idénticas. No podía diferenciar la primera rosa de la última. Todas estaban perfectas todavía.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y desdoblé mi poema digitado de nuevo. Como si pudiera encontrar secretos escondidos dentro, como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Lo doblé de nuevo y lo puse al lado, enrollándome sobre mi cama. Estaba cansada. El sueño me iba a superar. Sólo esperaba que Charlie viniera a despertarme cuando llegara a casa de modo que pudiera comenzar la cena. Aunque por ahora, mi adolorido cerebro quería un descanso. Lo complacería felizmente.

Me quité a patadas mis zapatos y me deshice de mis pantalones antes de moverme bajo las sábanas. En cuestión de minutos me sentí caer dormida.


	5. Closet

**No soy Stephenie Meyer ni Angel Ren. Yo solo traduzco xD **

Hola a todos!!

si gente linda, falta poco para que termine, tres capítulos para ser exactos, aunque el último es de tamaño familiar xD… sigamos con el cap…

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Closet**

Me desperté al sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Me quedé mirando al techo por un momento. ¿Hora de ir al colegio…? La luz naranja sobre el techo era extraña. Giré mi cabeza a un lado para mirar la alarma de mi reloj. 5:34 P.M. Eso explicaba la luz naranja: el ocaso.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió, luego se cerró. Oí los pasos de Charlie a lo largo del piso y me senté. Los cobertores cayeron de mí y rodé fuera de la cama. Me paré y recordé que me había sacado a patadas los pantalones.

Tan pronto como me paré, hubo un fuerte sonido sordo desde dentro de mi closet. Salté, mi corazón acelerándose. Tal vez era estúpido, pero la primera cosa que hice fue agarrar mis pantalones y ponérmelos. Nunca se me ocurrió que quienquiera que estaba en mi closet –si quería herirme- no le importaría si tenía los pantalones o no. Pero la idea de ser atrapada sin pantalones era demasiado mortificante y ridícula.

Una vez decente, lentamente me acerqué a la agrietada puerta del closet. Mientras pasaba mi escritorio hice una pausa. Con una mano temblorosa, levanté el afilado y delgado abre cartas, sosteniendo el arma temporal en mi mano. No apuñalaría a la persona si la conocía. Si resultaba ser alguien aterrador y me atacaba, al menos tenía algún medio para defenderme.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, mi corazón martillando tanto en mi cabeza como en mi pecho. Contuve mi respiración por un momento, escuchando cualquier sonido. Todo lo que podía escuchar era mi pulso.

"¿Hola?" traté de preguntar, pero vino como un murmuro ahogado. "Salga," dije un poco más determinada, pero igual de débil. Aún sin sonido. Definitivamente hubo un ruido dentro de mi closet, y lo que sonó fue como alguien profiriendo una maldición. Pero ahora no había ningún sonido, y nadie había dejado el closet.

No estaba segura de por qué estaba más nerviosa: abrir la puerta y encontrar alguien en mi cuarto, o abrir la puerta y probablemente encontrar la persona que me estaba dando las rosas. Respiré profundo, tratando de impedir el temblar demasiado. Mis dedos estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor del arma plateada, mis nudillos tan blancos que las puntas de mis dedos hormigueaban. Finalmente, la anticipación y el terror fueron demasiado y abrí de un tirón la puerta del closet, apuntando mi arma improvisada dentro del closet, sólo para encontrar…

A absolutamente nadie parado ahí. Parpadeé. Mi mano estaba temblando tanto, la punta del abre cartas moviéndose en un arco de cuarenta y cinco grados. No lo podía creer. Sabía que hubo –aún estaba- dentro de mi closet. ¡Lo oí!

Empujé a un lado algunas de mis prendas colgadas para ver si se estaba escondiendo detrás. Alcancé la repisa más alta y toqué alrededor mientras miraba entre mis zapatos, buscando un par que no fuera mío que tal vez estuviera sobre un par de pies. Todo era mío. Ningún sonido, ni siquiera respiración. Frustrada, di un paso atrás y cerré de un portazo la puerta.

Agh. ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Mire con furia a la puerta del closet por varios minutos, escuchando concentrada.

"¿Bella?"

Salté con un pie en el aire antes de girarme, colocando una mano sobre mi corazón. Charlie me estaba mirando, confundido y preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí. "Bella, ¿estás segura? Estás tan pálida como un gusano vivo en un cubo de cebos sobre el muelle en un cálido sábado en la tarde," dijo. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente y rompí una risa.

"See, estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

"¿Qué con el abre cartas?" Charle era persistente. Y observante. Normalmente, Charlie a duras penas notaba que ropa usaba, mucho menos que estaba sosteniendo. Ahora estaba tomando nota de todo. Suspiré y lo sacudí distraídamente, calmándome conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"Estaba… revisando… algo… ¿qué te gustaría comer esta noche? Puedo cocinar algún pescado si quieres. ¿Qué tal suena eso?" esperaba que la comida distrajera la profunda e inusual meditación de Charlie. Como magia, sus ojos se iluminaron con la mención del pescado.

"¿Puedes hacer esos pequeños filetes fritos que haces? ¿Los que tienen la salsa especial?" Charlie parecía como niño en navidad, sus ojos brillando claramente. No pude hacer más que sonreír suavemente.

"Seguro, papá. Haré los filetes aplanados esta noche. ¿Por qué no vas a revisar los resultados?" sugerí. Charlie aceptó entusiasta y regresó a la sala, mi embarazoso problema olvidado.

Me quedé en mi cuarto un poco más, mirando la puerta cerrada del closet. Rindiéndome, tiré el abre cartas sobre mi escritorio y seguí a Charlie abajo. Tenía cierto pescado frito por hacer.

* * *

Ubiqué los platos sobre el fregadero y vertí un poco de sopa en ellos. Después de fregarlos y secarlos. Guardé los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Limpié el mesón y la tabla de la cocina antes de empujar las sillas bajo la mesa.

Hice una pausa en la cocina y le dirigí una mirada a Charlie en su silla, concentrado en un juego de baloncesto. No tenía idea quien estaba jugando, Todo lo que veía era muchos hombres altos y sudorosos corriendo arriba y abajo en una cancha con mucha más coordinación de la que pude haber esperado tener jamás. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me despedí sacudiendo la mano.

"Me voy a la cama, buenos noche pa," dije. Charlie estaba fascinado con la TV. Le tomó unos segundos alejar la mirada y darse cuanta de lo que había dicho.

"Buenas noches, Bells."

Subí las escaleras y caminé dentro de mi cuarto. Se había vuelto un hábito en el pasado par de días mirar alrededor por alguna señal, ya sea por una nueva rosa o alguien estando al acecho en las sombras. Comprendiendo que no había moros en la costa, me desnudé de nuevo y me cambié en mi pijama. Reuní mis cosas de la escuela para mañana, y me senté sobre mi cama. Entonces lo vi. La puerta del closet.

Estaba entre abierta.

Recordé claramente haberla cerrado por completo antes de bajar las escaleras. Ahora estaba un poco abierta. _Como si alguien hubiera salido_, pensé secamente. Tratando de ir de puntillas, caminé lentamente a la puerta. En un movimiento fluido, abrí la puerta de un jalonazo.

Naturalmente, nadie estaba parado dentro. ¿Había esperado que alguien estuviera? Tal vez. No había esperado encontrar una encantadora cinta roja atada alrededor de la varilla de la que colgaban mis ropas. Un lado de la suave cinta estaba atado a la varilla, el otro lado estaba atado alrededor de una rosa, sosteniéndola al revés.

Mis labios se torcieron suavemente en una sonrisa. Cuidadosamente la desaté y la bajé, llevándola al florero. Puse la rosa dentro y me senté sobre la orilla de mi cama y extendí la cinta al lado del florero.

Me puse de pie, caminé al closet y cerré la puerta de nuevo. Apagando las luces. Caminé a gatas hasta mi cama. Me acomodé bajo los cobertores, contemplando el techo.

El cielo estaba claro esta noche –algo inusual- y la luz de la luna se colaba dentro de mi cuarto iluminando mi colcha y los huecos en el techo. Rodé sobre mi lado y me enrollé, quedándome dormida.

* * *

San Valentín. El temido día. Estaba en mi camión, manejando hacia el colegio. Si lo hubiera tenido a mi manera, hoy me habría quedado en casa. Tal no sería tan malo como pensaba. San Valentín siempre había sido terrible en Phoenix. Tal vez Forks sería diferente. Eso esperaba.

Aunque Eric me dio la clara señal de que estaba equivocada. Entré al parqueadero y Eric estaba colgando de mi camión. Pateé abierta la puerta, agarré mi bolso y salté sobre el suelo.

"Oye, Bella," dijo casualmente. Colgándome el bolso le lancé una mirada.

"Hola, Eric. ¿Qué tal?" Pregunté educadamente.

"Sólo quería ser el primero en desearte feliz día de San Valentín," dijo estirando sus manos. Ahí, en ellas, había una pequeña caja de chocolates. Le sonreí torpemente tomándola.

"Gracias, Eric. Es realmente dulce. Pero necesito llegar a clase o voy a estar tarde." Él asintió comprendiendo, radiante porque había aceptado su símbolo de afecto. Agachando mi cabeza torpemente, me moví por el parqueadero rápidamente. Esperaba que Eric fuera lo último que viera del temido día festivo de los solteros.

Caminé dentro del edificio y me dirigí hacia inglés. Ubicándome en mi asiento, suspiré. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Escondí los chocolates de Eric en mi maletín antes de que alguien los viera. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, hoy sería decente.

No tenía idea de cuán equivocada estaba.


	6. Corazón Partido

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, esta historia es de Angel Ren y cuento con su permiso para traducirla**

Hola!! Chicos, que pasó me quedaron debiendo dos reviews en el cap pasado, pero bueno, no me aguanté para subir este otro xD anton, les propongo: unos 25 reviews por esta cap (por favor, háganme feliz) y subiré el otro, jeje, yo se que querrán saber que más pasa xD

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Corazón Partido**

San Valentín había pasado relativamente tranquilo después del incidente de Eric. Todas mis clases habían sido normales, excepto por la caja de dulces en mi bolso. De otra manera, nunca hubiera adivinado que era San Valentín. Para mí, como sea.

Hoy, las chicas estaban por todos lados con sus novios. Besándose en los pasillos, sólo para ser separados por los profesores sacudiendo reglas como maniáticos. Era peligroso. Aunque no era la parte mala.

La peor parte era la nieve. Entre la segunda y la tercera hora, al parecer los cielos habían decidido que iba a ser un blanco San Valentín. De modo que no sólo tenía que eludir a un extremadamente –al parecer- ansioso Mike Newton todo el tiempo, también tenía que evitar las suaves y húmedas bolas.

Había tenido una escapada por un pelo dentro de la tercera hora y a mi silla. Hasta entonces mi cronometraje había sido perfecto. Mike había sido incapaz de decir media palabra. Sin embargo, en mi camino a la tercera hora me había arrinconado. Si el profesor no hubiera aparecido y le hubiera ordenado que se sentase, hubiera tenido que lidiar con ello. Para el final de la clase, tuve la posibilidad de pararme de un salto y volar del salón. Cuarta hora, estaba libre de Mike. Irónicamente, fue en la cuarta hora que mi suerte escapó.

"¡Bella!" traté de sofocar el gruñido que salió de mis labios tanto como fue posible. Enyesando una sonrisa -tan agradable como fue posible- me giré para ver a Tyler. Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

"Hola, Tyler," dije cuidadosamente, tratando de no ojear sospechosamente sus manos escondidas.

"Tengo algo para ti," dijo pícaramente. "¡Feliz día de San Valentín!" En ese instante, lanzó sus dos manos hacia delante, hacia mi, cogiéndome fuera de guardia. En sus manos había un pequeño pero elegante buqué de rosas rojas. Tres de ellas, atadas juntas con una cinta de seda roja. El tiempo se paró. Juro que escuché que mi corazón comenzaba a partirse.

Simplemente me quedé mirando. La tierra debajo de mí se abrió. Había tres. Y si contaba esas, eso hacía una docena. ¿Era _Tyler_ mi admirador obsesivo? La idea de Tyler en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi _closet_ me hizo encoger.

"¿S-son para mí?" Tartamudeé estúpidamente. Por favor di no. Por favor, _por favor_ di que no.

"Por supuesto que lo son. He estado tratando de dártelas todo el día, pero parecía que sólo desaparecías." Por una buena razón.

"Tyler, eso es tan considerado de tu parte. Gracias, de verdad no se que decir," expliqué, un poco jadeante. Por favor, Tyler, sólo vete. Estaba a punto de llorar, y ciertamente no quería hacerlo enfrente de él.

Él simplemente resplandeció como un idota, obviamente ajeno a mi confusión interna. Sonreí. "Realmente debería irme a clase ahora," dije calmada. Iba a llegar tarde para la cuarta hora. Él asintió, claramente complacido consigo mismo mientras se giraba lejos. Podía sentir las lágrimas picando en las esquinas de mis ojos.

¿Qué había estado esperando? ¿Edward Cullen? Casi estallo en risas al pensamiento. No podía decir bien si las lágrimas eran por causa de la rabia contra Tyler por irrumpir en mi casa –y camión, agregué mentalmente- o por la completa decepción. Mientas ese rayito de esperanza de que había sido Edward prevaleció en el misterio de todo, había sido emocionante. Ahora era depresivo. Tyler Crowley. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hubiera adivinado que era Mike Newton, pero no _Tyler_. ¡Tyler! Era tan… tan…

Decepcionante. Rosas, dulces, notas misteriosas… todo había sido tan ridículamente encantador, misterioso incluso. Ahora era simplemente tonto.

Me di cuenta que lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas y estaba sorbiendo los mocos. No podía ir a clase así. Tal vez… tal vez sólo estaba vez estaría bien el saltarse. Tyler compartía esa clase conmigo. No podía ir así. Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro y lo vi caminando hacia mí.

Rápidamente, me moví alrededor de la esquina y presioné mi espalda contra la pared. Este pasillo estaba más bien desierto porque el almuerzo no era sino en otra hora. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, enviando otra ola de lágrimas a rodar por mis mejillas. Con ira, estiré una mano para limpiarlas, sosteniendo las rosas contra mi pecho. Tenía que pelear con la urgencia de arrancar los pétalos y destruirlos.

Tyler pasó de largo, prácticamente saltando. Entonces _lo vi._ Edward Cullen estaba clavando los ojos después de Tyler, sus ojos negros como el carbón. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Bueno, tal vez si. Ese primer día. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se veía como si quisiera saltar y atacar a Tyler y hacerlo trocitos.

El bello chico rubio caminó a su lado. Ninguno parecía intercambiar palabras, pero Edward pareció relajarse. Aún así se veía enojado, pero su postura se relajó, como si no tuviera elección. Entonces el rubio – ¿era Emmett? O ¿era Jasper? No podía recordar- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Edward no le prestó atención y asintió para él. Comenzaron a alejarse juntos y conforme me pasaban de largo, Edward miró en mi dirección.

Su cara era increíble. Hermosa como siempre. Sus labios aún estaban apretados con una rabia inexpresada por algo. Sus ojos se veían… extraños. Estaban oscuros, pero no estaban enojados. Se veían… casi arrepentidos. También parecía como si tenía algo que quería decir, pero no podía.

Rápidamente limpié mis ojos de nuevo. Su mirada duró sólo un segundo, pero para mi fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Luego él y su igualmente hermoso compañero estaban bajando por el pasillo en una profunda y silenciosa conversación. Tal vez debería saltarme Biología también. No estaba segura de que pudiera sentarme a su lado. Estúpido día de San Valentín. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. De cualquier manera, que estúpido día feriado. ¿Quién había pensado en ello?.

Me asomé por el pasillo mientras la campana sonaba por la cuarta hora. Estaba oficialmente tarde. Entrando ahora y entrando en veinte minutos desde ahora no haría ninguna diferencia. Mejor sería ponerme presentable.

La costa se veía clara. Salí rápidamente bajando por el pasillo, dirigiéndome al baño de chicas. Deslizándome dentro, me paré enfrente del lavabo y salpiqué agua fría sobre mi cara. Tomando una toalla de papel, la humedecí con el agua más fría que el grifo podía producir. Entonces le di toquecitos ligeros a mis ojos rojos con ella.

El cambio era notable. Casi podía ver como el rojo se desvanecía a mi normal y pálido color de piel. Volví a humedecer la toalla de papel, y volví a tocar mis ojos, luego los sequé. Todavía me veía como basura, pero mis ojos ya no estaban rojos ni inflamados. Di un paso hacia un expendedor y tomé un pedazo de papel higiénico para sonarme.

Me _veía_ mejor, de todos modos, pero me sentía terrible. El marco rayaba histérica. Por supuesto, nunca había estado segura que había sido Edward. Pero lo había esperado, por supuesto. Pero él me odiaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera me decía por qué. No era justo. ¿Era tan fea como para ser vista junto con alguien tan bello? Tal vez. Pero aún así me había dirigido la palabra después que había desaparecido por una semana. Había hablado como si fuera el primer día de colegio y nada extraño había pasado entre nosotros.

Y luego casi había sido aplastada. Y él había salvado mi vida –de alguna manera. Todavía no podía entenderlo. Y ahora él no me hablaba. Absolutamente nada de ello tenía sentido. Si me odiaba, ¿por qué se había molestado en salvarme en primer lugar? Si me había odiado –y por alguna razón, se alejó de mí por causa de ella- ¿por qué regresaría y actuaría como si fuéramos socialmente amistosos?

Edward Cullen era un enigma. Tal vez era por eso que me fascinaba tanto. Él era tan impredecible. Todos los chicos en Phoenix se habían comportado exactamente como había anticipado que lo harían. Todos los chicos aquí se habían comportado como había predicho (aunque el hecho de que alguno de ellos estuviera tan desesperado como para fijarse en mi había estado más de mi previsión inicial).

Pensar en Edward –y las estúpidas rosas que aún estaban aprisionadas en mis manos- había hecho que mis ojos derramaran lágrimas de nuevo. Con un exasperado suspiro, comencé una vez más mi proceso completo de humedecer, golpear suavemente y secar. Estúpidos chicos, estúpidas flores, estúpido Forks.

* * *

Me había tomado treinta minutos ponerme bajo control después que Tyler me hubo sorprendido con las rosas. Después de ubicarlas en mi casillero, me había escabullido dentro de la cuarta hora. Fui sermoneada, y expliqué que había tenido que salir hasta mi camión y conseguir un libro que había olvidado, y que en el proceso había caído. Nadie pareció pensar que estaba mintiendo. Sin sorpresas.

Por suerte, el profesor no había hecho un gran lío sobre ello, por lo que la clase se reasumió rápidamente. Me senté por los veinte minutos restantes antes de reunir mis cosas y marcharme enseguida. La campana sonó al almuerzo.

Fui la primera en la mesa. Dejé mis cosas y doblé mis brazos sobre esta, y metí mi cara entre ellos. Dejé que mi cabello cayera alrededor, protegiéndome de ser vista por alguien más. Con el tiempo, escuché la voz de Jessica.

"¡Bella! ¡Oí que Tyler que te invitó a salir!" ¿Lo hizo? El día no iba a mejorar, ¿verdad? Medio dormida, levanté mi cabeza para mirarla. Estaba absolutamente extática.

"No lo hizo," dije. Eché un vistazo alrededor; el comedor estaba llenándose rápidamente. Como cosa rara, terminé mirando a la mesa de los Cullen. Cuatro estaban presentes. Edward estaba M.I.A. _(NT. Siglas de Missing in action – perdido en acción). _Tenía peores problemas en el momento.

"¡Él dijo que lo hizo, y que dijiste que si!" suspiré y golpeé mi frente contra la mesa repetidamente. Estaba determinado, ¿verdad?

"No, él sólo me dio… algunas flores," terminé de manera poco convincente. Jessica se veía decepcionada. Decidí cambiar el sujeto. La mejor de Jessica era que ella es bastante predecible. "¿Qué has recibido hoy?"

Instantáneamente, su cara se iluminó como un faro. ¿Predecible, recuerdas? Estaba desconectada hablando sin parar sobre los chicos que la habían adulado hoy, cuales aún deseaba que la adularan, incluyendo a Mike. Eso me preocupó. Espero que no significara que estaba planeando algo para mí. Ese chico necesitaba gafas. Debería estar bañando en regalos a Jessica.

"¿No comes?" la calmada voz de Ángela emergió detrás de mi.

"No hoy, no tengo tanta hambre." Respondí. Ella sonrió, como si supiera cuál era el problema sin haberle explicado.

"Recuerda, tenemos planes esta noche," sonrió ampliamente.

"Ah sip, ¿A qué hora vienes?"

"¿A qué hora te gustaría?"

"En cualquier momento, como a las 4. Si prefieres, puedes venir después y podríamos convertirlo en una pijamada," sugerí. Ángela asintió.

"Me gusta esa idea. Así que… ¿a las siete?"

"Sip. Entonces nos vemos después de la cena," dije.

Ojeé el gran reloj colgado en la pared. Se veía como si apenas se hubiera movido. De nuevo, puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa y me preparé para aguantar el resto del día. No podía saltarme Biología. No después de la truco que lancé en la cuarta hora.

Finalmente, después de la que pareció una eternidad, escuché la campana del almuerzo sonar. De mala gana, me levanté y caminé con pesadez a la quinta hora.

Él ya esta sentado, quieto como siempre, a penas respirando, si acaso. Con cuidado tomé mi asiento a su lado. Como relojito. Mike se las ingenió para arrinconarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme justo ahora? ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

"¡Bella!" dijo animado, prácticamente sentándose sobre mi escritorio. "Mira, he estado tratando de darte esto todo el día," antes que pudiera responder, colocó una gran caja de chocolates de corazón sobre mi escritorio. ¿Por qué siento nauseas?

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó consternado Mike. "No te ves bien."

"Estoy bien, Mike. Gracias por los… chocolates. Sólo… puede que necesite recostarme después de la escuela," mentí.

"Te llevaré a casa si quieres. De ese manera no te enfermarás o-"

"No estoy _enferma_," estallé furiosa. Las cejas de Mike se levantaron un poco.

"¿Es por lo de la cosa con Tyler?" El chico era descarado. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

"No hay ninguna cosa con Tyler," expliqué cortante. La figura de Edward temblaba un poco a mi lado, como si se estuviera riendo silenciosamente. Mike le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a mirarme.

"¿Te dio Cullen algún dulce?" mi temperamento se reventó.

"Por el amor de Dios, Mike. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No, Cullen no me dio ningún dulce. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Está sentado justo ahí, en caso que no lo puedas ver. Tal vez decida hablarte _a ti_," dije con ira. Mike dio un visible salto lejos y pareció que Edward se sobresaltó también.

"Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que ese rumor dice que eres la novia de Tyler y-"

"¡_No_ soy la novia de Tyler!" casi le grité. "Ve a sentarte. Ahora. Por favor."

"Pero la clase aún no ha empezado y quiero hablarte," lloriqueó.

"Mike. Por favor. Ve a… cualquier otro lugar. Gracias por los chocolates, es dulce de tu parte pensar en mi, pero no es de tu importancia con quién o no estoy, o quién me ha dado o no algún regalo." Suspiré profundamente.

"Órale, lo siento," murmuró Mike, y se escabulló, lanzando una última mirada en la dirección de Edward.

Golpeé mi frente contra la mesa y simplemente la recosté ahí. ¿A caso podía volverse peor el día?

"¡Examen sorpresa!" anunció el Sr. Banner entrando al salón.

Decidí que debía dejar de preguntar si podía volverse peor. Cada vez que lo hacía, siempre empeoraba.


	7. Comprendiendo

**Esta historia pertenece a Angel Ren, quien juega con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me limito a traducir.**

Chicos, lamento la demora, lo siento mucho, recibí los 25 reviews ayer, (recibí más xD) pero hasta ahora pude subir, espero que el cap les guste n.n

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Comprendiendo**

Afortunadamente, el día había pasado sin mucho más daño. El examen de Biología no había sido malo. De hecho, la única persona que terminó antes de mi había sido Edward. Mike tuvo la inteligencia para estarse alejado por el resto del día, y eso fue bueno. Creo que estaba lista para atacar al infortunado de cromosoma Y que se cruzara en mi camino.

Deportes había estado inusualmente sin incidentes. De hecho, estaba comenzando a cogerle el tiro a esquivar la pelota de tetherball. Tan de malas que era el último día. El siguiente lunes, comenzaríamos con softball. Estaba _tan _acabada.

Conduje directo a casa, con gran desánimo. Había hecho un lío tan grande de todo. Había pensado que tal vez… no, no me permitiría el pensar aquellos pensamientos prohibidos de nuevo.

Llegué a la entrada y apagué el camión. Tomando mi bolso, las rosas y los dulces, salí de un brinco y me dirigí a mi habitación. Durante el tiempo que subía las escaleras, me iba enfureciendo más y más. Para cuando llegué a mi habitación, sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Caminé con resolución a donde estaba ese estúpido florero, y metí a empujones las tres rosas restantes en el florero. Una docena de condenadas rosas. Me dirigí al florero, planeando agarrarlo y tirar todo eso. Quise romperlo sobre el suelo primero. Quise verlo hacerse pedazos. Pero nunca lo toqué.

Mis manos se congelaron enfrente de él mientras lentamente la comprensión penetraba. Uno: la cinta que había encontrado alrededor de la novena rosa que había recibido anoche en mi closet, ya no estaba doblada cerca del florero, estaba atada alrededor del cuello en un perfecto y simétrico moño. Segundo: las tres rosas que Tyler me había dado eran muy lindas. Pero se veían horrendas en comparación a las otras nueve. Las primeras nueve que había recibido sobresalían en un contraste extremo, opacando las otras.

Era como si las primeras nueve fueran mejores, más eternas que las otras. Las otras tres eran simples mortales en comparación. Como ángeles y mortales. Me senté lentamente sobre el borde de mi cama.

¿Era posible entonces, que Tyler acabara de completar de casualidad mi docena de rosas sin darse cuenta y las nueve originales eran de alguien más? No me permití pensar en su nombre por miedo a romper mi corazón de nuevo. Las rosas de Tyler eran ciertamente diferentes. Sentí esperanza creciendo en mi pecho mientras sacaba las otras tres y las recostaba sobre la mesa, al lado del florero. Las rosas de Tyler no tenían esperanza en alcanzar la misma perfección que las de mi persona misteriosa tenían. Simplemente no era posible que hubieran venido de la misma persona.

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi boca con el pensamiento. Edward, de hecho, podría haberme dado las primeras nueve. Estúpida. Pensar eso en primer lugar me había hecho herirme. Tal vez yo era un kamikaze emocional.

Sintiéndome inconfundiblemente más alegre, bajé las escaleras para empezar la cena para Charlie. Después necesitaba limpiar mi cuarto antes que Ángela llegara.

* * *

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Ansiosamente, me apuré hacia esta para responder. Era Ángela, bendito su corazón, esperando por mi. Retrocedí y le mantuve la puerta abierta, dejándola entrar. Cerré tras ella antes de caminar juntas a la sala. Ella saludó cordialmente a Charlie.

"Buenas noches, Jefe Swan," dijo respetuosamente.

"Ah, dime Charlie. Eres Weber, ¿cierto? Buenos padres los que tienes," asintió distraídamente antes de girarse de regreso al juego. "Diviértanse chicas." Claramente Charlie no quería parte en esta noche de chicas. Bien conmigo.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" le pregunté a Ángela, caminando a la cocina para agarrar un par de gaseosas.

"Seguro, lo que tengas está bien," dijo. Ambas subimos las escaleras con las dos latas. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de un codazo y ella entró. Sobre el piso, había colocado una bolsa de dormir con almohada y sábanas extras. Ella dejó su bolso de dormir encima antes de mirar alrededor de mi cuarto.

"¡Ah, Bella!" gritó. Me giré para ver lo que estaba viendo. El florero. Por supuesto. Había puesto las rosas de Tyler en una jarra más pequeña al lado. Ángela se movió para mirarlas más de cerca.

"No son de la misma persona, ¿cierto?" preguntó, mirándome sobre su hombreo.

"No, no lo creo. Pensé que lo eran, hasta que puse las de Tyler en el florero con las otras," expliqué.

"No, no son las mismas. Eso quiere decir que tu admirador secreto todavía es un secreto."

"Y significa que no es Tyler," agregué con alivio.

"Aún podría ser Mike," apuntó. Arrugué mi nariz ante la idea. Ángela se rió bajo.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche? ¿Pedicura? ¿Películas?" pregunté. Ángela se veía interesada.

"Podríamos empezar con pedicura," dijo. "Y luego juegos de mesa o algo. Celebrar el día festivo de los solteros, ¿no?" Había algo sobre Ángela, algo absolutamente cariñoso, cálido y acogedor. No pude evitar reírme con ella sobre toda la cosa a pesar de cuan terrible había sido mi día. Ángela realmente era una buena amiga.

* * *

Películas, palomitas de maíz, brillo de uñas rosado y una tabla Ouija después, estaba en el baño alistándome para finalmente ir a dormir. Charlie se había ido a picar el ojo hacía mucho, con cuidado de no perturbar las cosas femeninas teniendo lugar arriba.

Salté fuera de la ducha y sequé mi cabello, me puse mis pijamas y comencé a cepillarme mis dientes. Terminando, me dirigí abajo para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden antes de ir a la cama. Oí la puerta de la nevera cerrarse. Caminé dentro de la cocina y vi a Ángela tomando otra gaseosa. Sonrió y me ofreció una. Asentí, y apagué las luces.

Ángela subió saltando las escaleras a mi cuarto, y la seguí igual, pero casi me estrello con su espalda cuando se detuvo sin avisar en mi puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté. Ángela señaló.

"¿Estaba eso aquí antes?"

Seguí su mirada. Ahí, sobre mi cama descansaban tres rosas. Había un trozo de papel doblado a su lado.

"No," dije, mi voz un murmullo ronco. Con cuidado, camine dentro del cuarto y me acerqué a las rosas sobre mi almohada. Eran idénticas a las perfectas nueve en el florero de mi misterioso admirador.

"Así que, ¿él estuvo aquí?" murmuró suavemente Ángela, mirando alrededor. Ángela hizo la pregunta como si fuera cosa normal. Sólo pude imaginar qué implicaciones hubieran estado profundamente dentro de la pregunta si Jessica la hubiese hecho.

"Eso parece,"

"¿Ha pasado esto antes?" preguntó.

"…Si," Ángela era la única a la que le contaría. Ella nunca le diría ni a un alma, y no me juzgaría por ello. No dijo nada más, sólo miró con ojos intensos como las rosas caían junto con hermanas dentro del elaborado florero de cristal.

Finalmente, el florero estaba completo. Era del tamaño perfecto para doce rosas, como si el producto final hubiera sido planeado desde el inició. La cinta alrededor del cuello del florero le agregaba el toque perfecto a la, a parte de eso, estupenda pieza.

Luego giré mi atención sobre el papel doblado. De manera nerviosa, lo levanté. Hurgué un poco, tratando de abrirlo. Al fin, cayó abierto y me quedé sin aire.

_Una Docena de Rosas_

_Eterna perfección en su máxima expresión_

_Esa desnuda tranquilidad ha dejado al descubierto_

_Una promesa envuelta en delicada prosa,_

_Él suave pétalo de la rosa carmesí,_

_Sin embargo, un único tallo por si solo no es más que un sueño_

_Tan efímero como sus propios pétalos pueden parecer,_

_Más rosas en número mucho más que único_

_Igualan el significado inmensamente indecible,_

_Cada una con un único símbolo verdadero,_

_Ninguna menos que diez y dos._

_Una representa descaro, dotado con ingenio,_

_Por el cual la norma está desprovista._

_Otra, un emblema de dulce virtud,_

_Cándido rojo para cándida verdad._

_Una tercera, un emblema de divina belleza,_

_Como las llameantes estrellas suelen brillar._

_Compasión resuena dentro del cuarto tallo,_

_Y calor implora la quinta._

_La sexta sostiene la cautivamente modestia,_

_Encantadora pureza sin duda,_

_Por cada tallo siete y ocho,_

_Inocencia y desinterés penetran._

_Nueve sostiene el poder de la confianza,_

_Dulce, inocente, pero siempre justa,_

_Con el décimo arde rectitud,_

_Fuerte, poderosa, como los anhelos del alma._

_Inteligencia es dada a la rosa once,_

_Tan sabia y pura como un ángel del cielo_

_Doce entonces toma lo mejor de todas,_

_Impecable __coraje y and fracaso al caer,._

_Bajo los atributos aparentemente faltos de esperanza,_

_Descansan extraordinarios rasgos sin igual_

_No olvides el pecado de la superficialidad:_

_Nada se compara a la ingenua honestidad._

_Saber que nada es lo que parece ser,_

_Ve sólo lo que es._

_Tomar la nada que parece encajar,_

_Y verlo como debería ser._

Me quedé mirando. Era mi poema, con un pequeño algo que no podía comprender bien al final. Lo que era más notable del poema, sin embargo, era que esta vez no estaba digitado. Estaba escrito a mano. No sólo cualquier letra.

La letra de Edward.

Mi mundo se congeló. Contemplé la nota, volviéndola a leer una y otra vez. Mi corazón estaba martillando, podía sentir mis palmas comenzando a sudar. ¿De verdad esto era real? ¿O alguna broma pesada? No podía decir. ¿Realmente había sido él todo el tiempo?.

No me atreví a tener esperanza.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado volando en un estupor completo después del viernes en la noche. Ángela y yo gateamos dentro de la cama poco después del incidente de las rosas. El lunes había regresado. Estaba asustada. Muy Asustada. ¿Me diría algo Edward? ¿Me seguiría ignorando? ¿Lo negaría con repulsión?

Por primera vez en un rato, temí ir a Biología. Por lo que, naturalmente, las otras horas pasaron volando como si fuera mi último día en la tierra. Tyler estaba en modo de evitarme hoy, Mike me preguntó una vez como estaba. Ángela simplemente sonreía para sí todo el tiempo.

Por fin, Biología llegó. Estúpida Biología. Estúpido Edward, Estúpidas rosas. Como de costumbre, Edward estaba sentándose en su silla, derecho, tenso y apenas moviéndose. En silencio, tomé mi asiento a su lado, no atreviéndome a mirarlo. Aunque podía sentir sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Después de varios segundos de esto, no lo pude aguantar más. Me giré para mirarlo, sólo para ser atrapada por su mirada dorada. Todo o nada. Ahora o nunca. Respiré profundo.

"¿Fuiste tu?" pregunté, mi voz apenas un susurro. Edward no respondió enseguida, simplemente me miró intensamente. "¿No me vas a hablar?" alegué. Sus labios se curvaron un poco pero permanecieron tensamente juntos.

"No hay nada que decir," dijo finalmente. Su voz estaba tensa.

"¿Fuiste tu desde el inicio?" No iba a dejar caer esto. Él pareció sentirlo.

"¿Te gustan las rosas?" preguntó. Me atrapó completamente fuera de guardia e hice la única cosa que podía hacer mientras contemplaba dentro de sus ojos – responder honestamente.

"Si, mucho. Incluso más ahora, admitiré." Me sonrojé intensamente comprendiendo que había dicho más de lo que planeaba. Una sonrisa se crispó en las esquinas de sus labios.

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa," dijo con finalidad, mirando se regreso al frente del salón. No obstante, su media sonrisa era medio visible en sus labios.

Me sentí mareada. Tenía un presentimiento de que Edward volvería a ignorarme por un rato, pero me sentía extrañamente alegre al saber que había sido él. Todo el tiempo, Edward Cullen me había estado acechando, dándome rosas. ¿Por qué? Puede que nunca sepa. ¿Cómo se las ingenió para algunas de ellas? Sólo podía imaginar. A pesar de la confusión y las preguntas, me sentí extrañamente satisfecha.

Tal vez San Valentín no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Qué tal? Les gustó? (espero, porq lo que faltaba del poema me sacó canas xD)

Este cap no es el último, aunque Bella no pueda saber cómo le hizo Edward, eso no significa que nosotros no podamos, ¿curiosos? denme ánimos con esos reviews!! _  
_


	8. Última Escena

**Esta historia pertenece a Angel Ren, la Saga crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

---

Este cap es el resumen de lo más importante desde la perspectiva de Edward, ya que como dice la autora, todo desde su perspectiva es más largo xD.

Aviso: Cuando diga 'SALTO' es que hay una pausa en el capítulo.

* * *

**Una Docena de Rosas**

**Última escena**

"Si, mucho. Incluso más ahora, admitiré."

Le habían gustado las rosas. Mi afligido corazón se elevó con la idea. Tuve que reprimir a la fuerza el deseo de sonreír como un chico de colegio flechado por cupido. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Esme estaba mal – no me preocupaba por la chica. En todo caso, no de la manera en que ella se preocupaba por Carlisle. Yo la encontraba interesante. Había decidido que me gustaba cuando sonreía. Y no sonreía seguido. Por eso fue que había resuelto hacer algo por completo en San Valentín.

Normalmente, ni siquiera notaba como pasaba. Era una cosa tan trillada, en serio. Completamente repugnante cuando podía oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo. Ver las fantasías de todos en San Valentín. Chicas soñando sobre un chico específico dándoles flores y recitándoles alguna prosa, como si estos chicos –estos niños- comprendieran los conceptos del comportamiento caballeroso de mi época. Ridículo.

Pero antes, nunca había habido nadie sentándose a mi lado en Biología.

* * *

**De la parte uno: Rosa Misteriosa**

Infierno. Ere el puro infierno. Cada día, la misma cosa. Isabella, no, Bella, Swan se sentaría a mi lado en Biología. Cada día encogería sus hombros de manera protectiva hacia delante e inclinaría su cabeza lejos de mí. Cada día su esencia me golpearía fresca mientras ella ondeaba su cabello entre nosotros. Y cada día retrocedía para evitar destruir todo.

No siempre había sido así. El primer día casi _había_ comido a la chica y asesinado a cada inocente del cuarto que hubiera podido dar testimonio de ello. Ya habíamos pasado eso. Había logrado tener un poco más bajo control a la bestia desde entonces. Nos habíamos vuelto amigables.

Sus padres ya no estaban juntos. Su mamá se había vuelto a casar con un hombre llamado Phil que jugaba béisbol. Bella había decidido exiliarse a si misma de ellos a favor de su mamá, incluso bajo su propio sacrificio. Esto aún era un misterio para mí.

Había pensado, al principio, que sería capaz de hablar más y más con ella. Cuanto más hablara con ella y la tratara como humana, más fácil sería no verla como comida. Pero esa no era la única razón.

Ella era absolutamente _fascinante_.

Si existía una sola entidad en la cual todas las desviaciones de la normalidad habían sido sintetizadas, era Bella Swan. No sólo era su mente completamente ajena a mí, sino que rompía cada regla que había cultivado sobre los humanos.

Hecho: Los humanos eran, por naturaleza, increíblemente superficiales y egoístas.

Hecho: Bella Swan era ninguno de esos.

Hecho: Los humanos eran de muy poca visión en consecuencias a largo plazo y raramente consideraban el futuro.

Hecho: Bella Swan tenía una perspectiva intelectual mucho más profunda que cualquiera de su clase que alguna vez había visto antes.

De hecho, la única que vez que había visto tales niveles de extraordinaria inteligencia y aceptación de la manera en que eran las cosas, era en mi propia especie, no la suya. Y esto solamente aplicaba a las cosas que _decía_. No tenía manera de saber cuanto más profundo eran sus pensamientos. ¿Pensaba cosas que eran tan complicadas y profundas que no podían ser expresadas en palabras?

Era enloquecedor.

Apenas había podido entrever cuán profunda era antes que… bueno. Antes que casi nos expusiera a todos.

Ellos estaban en lo correcto –mi familia- al demandar que me mantuviera lejos de ella. Comprendía, tan difícil como fuera. Tenían todo el derecho de pedírmelo, y yo les debía al menos eso. Si la posibilidad de exposición sólo me afectara a mi, hubiera ignorado sus demandas. Pero nos afectaba a todos. Simplemente no podía ser el responsable de esa clase de impulsividad imprudente. Por un humano, no menos.

Había sido agotador. El día después del incidente, se había girado y me había mirado, sus ojos llenos de preguntas. Quise responderlas. Nunca sentí la urgencia de simplemente… revelar todo sobre mi –todo- a alguien. Y ahora me sentaba a su lado, día tras día, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí.

Tratando, como sea. Desde que habíamos parado de hablar, la bestia dentro de mí estaba empezando a asomar su fea cara. Su esencia era intoxicante. Lentamente, me acostumbro un poco más a ella. O tal vez, mi cuerpo se ajustó al constante estado de dolor y se balanceó. No obstante, cada día se vuelve más fácil el sentarme silencioso al lado de Bella.

Lunes. Sólo sabía eso porque todos a mi alrededor odiaban el lunes. El tiempo para nosotros era irrelevante. Raramente estaba al tanto de los días. Miré el tablero de modo aburrido, sólo unos pocos estudiantes en el cuarto. Gradualmente, el resto entró lentamente.

_ADN… ¡la genética es tan divertida! No puedo esperar para mostrarles a los chicos estos pequeños kits de construcción que conseguí para los modelos de ARN y ADN. Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido de esos cuando había estado en la escuela…_

Dejé de prestarle atención al Sr. Banner mientras buscaba agitadamente en el cuarto de atrás.

_Me pregunto si alguna vez conseguiré terminar esta tarea._

_¡Jamás podría invitarme a salir! No puedo esperar hasta el séptimo período para ver._

_Tal vez podría peguntarle a la nueva chica… Isabella. Ha estado aquí por unas semanas y aún no me he presentado…_

_¡Mierda! ¡Mi uña! ¡Ouch, Ouch!_

_¿Qué está mirando fijamente Cullen? Desearía que me estuviera mirando a mi…_

Respiré profundo y traté de dejar de prestarle atención al resto de los pensamientos. Conforme más estudiantes entraban lentamente, sus pensamientos se volvían claramente más pronunciados.

Supe que Bella había entrado porque su esencia estaba de repente presente.

En menos del minuto, oí su silla deslizarse. Su esencia estaba magnificada. Newton estaba colgándose alrededor de su escritorio, como de costumbre. ¿No era hora de que fuera a sentarse? Él y Bella estaban hablando sobre algo que, en su mayor parte, ignoré. Había aprendido que escuchar a Newton hablar con Bella a menudo me hacía querer darle un puñetazo en la cara. Realmente no me importaba lo que le decía alguien más. No se porqué era tan protectivo con ella… ¿por qué se veía mucho más débil físicamente que los otros?

Esme no lo pensaba, pero eso no era importante. Lo que era importante fue la frase que Mike pronunció que atrajo mi atención.

"¿No lo sabes? Todo el mundo ha estada hablando sobre ello, Bella. ¡Es San Valentín!"

Y quise, de hecho, darle un puñetazo en la cara. Especialmente cuando el corazón de Bella paró de latir completamente antes de reiniciar en doble tiempo. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensó mientras me contenía. Newton era un idiota.

"¿S-san Valentín? ¿El de todos los corazones y dulces?" su voz estaba casi tan irregular como sus latidos, y podía oler su rubor destacadamente.

"No sabía que había otro. Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? ¿Cena y película? Yo invito, por supuesto".

_Vamos Bella, ¡tú sabes que quieres! ¡Di que si! ¡Sal conmigo!_ Newton _era_ un idiota.

El corazón de Bella estaba martillando. Deseé poder echar una ojeada a sus pensamientos en este momento.

"Ah, es bastante amable de tu parte el invitarme Mike, pero tendré que revisar con Charlie primero, tu sabes, asegurarme que esté bien que salga. Te avisaré mañana, ¿vale?" Bella era una pésima mentirosa.

"Bien, bueno, avísame, ¿vale?" Y Mike estaba rayando seriamente la frontera de retardado para creerlo. Traté de no sonreír.

Mientras veía casualmente como Mike se giraba y dirigía a su asiento, oí un ruido sordo a mi lado y sentí un pequeño temblor a través de la mesa bajo mis manos. Lentamente, miré sobre mi hombro. La cabeza de Bella estaba puesta sobre la mesa.

"Debe ser algo en el agua," le oí murmurar. No pude evitar el reír suavemente. El Sr. Banner entró a zancadas al salón, y fijé mi mirada sobre él de manera estudiosa, tratando de ignorar la mirada fija de Bella clavándose en el lado de mi cabeza.

"¿Los mensajeros?" Preguntó el señor Banner. Repasó con la vista el cuarto y sus ojos cayeron sobre Bella. Dudé que ella lo hubiera oído. "¿Bella?"

Su corazón tartamudeó frenéticamente y pude oler el pánico y el sonrojo irradiando de ella mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

"ARN," murmuré, rompiendo el trato conmigo mismo de no hablar con ella. Técnicamente, no estaba hablando con ella. Simplemente estaba pronunciando algo. Y da la casualidad que era la respuesta correcta para una pregunta que a Bella de casualidad le hicieron y que de casualidad no ha oído. Y simplemente dio la casualidad que ella estaba al alcance de oír mi respuesta. De modo que _realmente _no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla.

Bella respondió y el Sr. Banner caminó a tientas de manera un poco torpe. Traté de no reírme. Por supuesto él había estado anticipando que ella no supiera la respuesta. Traté de concentrarme en la lección y empujar a la chica Swan al fondo de mi mente.

Más tarde, ella me había recordado de su existencia contra mi voluntad. Mientras estaba sentándome en un salón completamente diferente que resultó estar en el mismo edificio que el gimnasio –e infortunadamente, el mismo pasillo- Bella debió haberse lastimado. Poco después escuché los pensamientos de Mike Newton sobre el sangrado de su nariz. Me había desaparecido del terreno demasiado rápido para perder el tiempo y averiguar en aquel momento. Su sangre era simplemente demasiado fuerte.

* * *

Había ido a casa, inhalando aire fresco, frío y libre de la sangre de Bella antes de instalarme en mi cuarto para pensar. Necesitaba encargarme de esta situación con Mike. _No debería_. Pero quería. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, la podía ver. A veces era ese cautivante, furioso ceño fruncido; otras veces era esta brillante y estimulante sonrisa.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía ir hacia ella. Iba contra nuestras nuevas reglas. Y ciertamente no podía comerme a Mike Newton. Probablemente sabía repugnante, de todos modos.

No, necesitaba algo más. Alguna manera de llegar a ella. Pero sólo a ella. Nadie en la escuela o mi familia podría averiguarlo. Antiguamente sería lo suficientemente fácil. A Bella le gustaba no ser el centro de atención. Podría confiar enteramente de eso en sus capaces manos. En el después, sin embargo, sería ridículamente  
difícil. Especialmente con Alice-

_Edward, ¿qué estás planeando? Sigo teniendo visiones. Deberíamos ir a hablar. A algún lugar donde nadie más pueda escucharnos. Estoy de tu lado en esto. Algunas de estas se ven divertidas._

Habla del diablo, y ella aparecerá

* * *

No había tomado mucho trabajo. Lo planeamos fuera. Alice y yo éramos únicos. Aunque ella tenía a Jasper, nos conectábamos en una manera que ellos no –como hermanos y como guardias secretos. Ambos éramos desesperadamente diferentes, incluso en nuestro propio mundo. Confiaba en que Alice no soltaría una palabra a nadie más. Si Alice estaba de mi lado, entonces no podía ser tan difícil.

El plan era sencillamente clásico, y clásicamente sencillo: una docena de rosas para Bella Swan. Pero bailar el vals hasta ella y pasarle un ramillete sería difícilmente discreto. Pero si fuera a recibirlas de una en una… sin ver de quién provenían… Sólo Bella sería lo bastante lista para descubrirlo.

Ella ya tenía casi adivinado lo que yo era basada sólo en el incidente con la van. Había estado tan lista para empezar a lanzarme preguntas, completamente conciente de cuan locas sonaban. La mirada de desesperación en sus ojos mientras trataba de convencerse que no estaba loca estaba quemada en mi mente.

Quería hablar con ella. Tal vez no revelarle todo, tal vez revelárselo. Pero al menos quería comprenderla. Sin embargo, lo tenía prohibido. Y por eso, las rosas hablarían por mí.

La primera había sido relativamente fácil de planear. De hecho no había tomado nada de trabajo el abrir su camión, situar la rosa sobre el asiento y asegurarlo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mi único lamento era que no podía quedarme cerca para ver su reacción. Esperé que fuera bien recibida. Aunque no lo descubriría sino durante un rato.

Por primera vez, estaba, realmente, un poco nervioso.

* * *

**De la parte dos: La Navaja de Occam**

La primera rosa fue fácil, pero tenía que volverme más creativo. ¿Qué diversión podría haber en recibir perpetuamente una rosa sobre el asiento de un camión día tras día? Decidí que la rosa número dos sería entregada esa noche, y me senté sobre su techo hasta que le oí bajar las escaleras para la cena.

Seguro de que estaba ocupada, me dejé caer y abrí su ventana, deslizándome dentro silenciosamente. Miré alrededor de su cuarto rápidamente, y vi la única rosa roja sobre su escritorio. Bien. Al menos, no la había tirado.

Pero estaba asentada en una jarra. Tendría que arreglar eso. Cuidadosamente, ubiqué la segunda rosa sobre su almohada antes de moverme para inspeccionar la primera en la jarra. Olí algo. Inclinándome más cerca, inhalé profundamente.

¿Sangre?

Cuidadosamente saqué la rosa de la jarra y la miré de cerca. Sin duda alguna, diminutoas gotitas de la sangre de Bella –no podía ser otra, de acuerdo con el olor- estaban atrapadas en una de las espinas.

Brillante. Debería haber pensado en cortar las espinas antes de dársela a Bella. Sólo Bella se cortaría a sí misma con una rosa. Levanté la segunda rosa y desprendí las espinas rápidamente, luego hice lo mismo con la primera. Casi sentí como si estuviera poniéndolas a prueba de niños. Pero realmente sólo las estaba poniendo a prueba de Bella.

Asenté las primera de regreso en la jarra y recosté la segunda de regreso sobre su almohada. Me moví hacia la ventana, e hice una pausa a medio camino a lo largo del piso. _Podría _meterme casualemente en su closet…

No quise correr ese riesgo. Abriendo la vantana, regresé a mi lugar sobre su techo después de cerrarla de nuevo. No podía oír sus pensamientos, pero al menos podía oír todo lo demás.

La primera cosa que oí fue sus pasos sobre las escaleras. Escuché más de cerca, esperando por un jadeo o algo sueave. En su lugar, me sobresalté mientras gritó.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Dónde está mi arma?_

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Los pensamientos y la voz preocupada de Charlie hicieron eco en mi mente. Ella lo despidió casualmente, y el accedió a hacerlo.

Bella dio vueltas por su cuarto, oí puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Checando por un acosador, asumí. Luego Charlie regresó, y esta vez, entró a su cuarto.

Pobre Bella. Titubeó sobre la rosa. En realidad no había contado con Charlie descubriéndolo. Alice no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que se volvería interesante. Ella protegió mi plan: con un precio. Ella se guarda sus visiones, de modo que yo no vería lo mejor de su habilidad. Ella siempre pensó que era más interesante dejar que los demás lo vieran mientras pasaba. _¿Qué diablos?_ Los pensamientos de Charlie irrumpieron entre los míos.

_¿Alguien en la escuela le ta' dando flores a mi nenita? ¿Qué debo… ella no es algo para ser comprado de ese modo… cuando descubra el bribón que… no, a Bella parecen gustarles. Seré bueno, por ella. Tal vez esto le hará algún bien. Si él la lastima… Sé justo en dónde empujaré mi escopeta…_

Aunque me sobresalté con la última parte, sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas conmigo. A Bella parecían gustarle. Si mi corazón pudiera latir, habría estado martillando. Pelée por rentener una sonrisa amplia. Charlie dejó el cuarto y escuché a Bella hundirse sobre de su colchón. Hubo un arrastre de ropa, y finalmente la luz se apagó. Simplemente me senté sobre su techo, sonriéndole a la luna.

* * *

**De la parte tres: ¡Acosador!**

Jasper supo. Sabía que a él sería el más difícil de guardarle algo –después de Alice, por supuesto. Estábamos sentados tranquilamente en la mesa, y Jasper le seguía haciendole preguntas a Alice. Preguntas concernientes a las emociones que estaba recibiendo de nosotros. Alice siguió evitándolo, haciéndole sospechar más y más.

Al final, lo habíamos convencido que no era nada. Y entonces Alice tuvo una visión. Como es normal, movió su cabeza hacia la fuente de esta. Bella. Y Jasper había inclinado su cabeza al lado, en modo de 'te lo dije'. Le sonreí con desagradado en respuesta.

"¿Ha recibido un rosa? ¿Esa es la gran cosa?" la voz de Rosalie era baja y rápida. Traté de encogerme esquivo. Le eché una ojeada a mi comida intacta.

_Oh!_

Levanté mi mirada hacia Jasper. Sus ojos de repente sostenían la luz de la comprensión. Demonios. Él sabía.

_Esa rosa la enviaste tú, ¿no es cierto? ¿Sabes cuán peligroso es eso?_

Le lancé una mirada.

_Vale, bueno. Al menos comprendes las posbiles consecuencias. ¿Podemos hablar después? _

Me encogí de hombros indiferente, de modo casual. Pero Emmett se la pilló.

"Edward está teniendo una conversación con alguien. No es justo," lloriqueó. Maldición. Maldición, maldición. No podía dejar que esto saliera mal. Por el bien de Bella, al menos.

"No lo estoy. Simplemente estoy aburrido," contesté.

"Para variar," replicó Alice de buen ánimo. Me reí entre dientes suavemente, dejándo caer mi cabeza. Emmett se vio pertubado.

"Alguien tiene un admirador secreto," dijo Emmett despreocupadamente. Mierda. ¿Por qué teníamos que regresar a esto? Jasper levantó una ceja mientras captó mis débiles indicios de pánico. "Mira. La chica Swan. Todos están armando una trifulca sobre ello."

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de no parecer interesado. Entonces las cejas de Jasper se levantaron un poco más antes de caer de nuevo dentro de una fachada de calma.

_Edward, hay más en esto de lo que aparenta, ¿No es verdad?_

No respondí.

_Eso creo._

"Ella me agrada," estaba diciendo Emmett. "Su corazón hace ese pequeño y divertido flip-flop cuando te quedas mirándola por por un largo rato".

"Emmett, el corazón de cualquiera haría eso _contigo_ mirándolos fijamente," chasquée de regreso.

Él sólo me sonrió burlonamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso crees?" suspiré. Al menos ya no estábamos hablando sobre Bella.

Bien. Tenía tiempo para planear mi próximo movimiento. Deportes.

**Salto…**

No esperé a que Bella recogiera sus rosas en el vestidor –además, habría sido sumamente sospechoso el estar vagabundeando alrededor de las duchas femeninas.

En su lugar, manejé directo a la casa de Bella. En el asiento del pasajero tenía un bello florero de cristal tallado para sus rosas. Levanté las dos de la jarra y las puse dentro del florero. Eran enanas para el tamaño de éste, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

Inmediatamente, estaba abajo en su cocina, lavándo la jarra. Después de abrir varios gabinetes, encontré el que tenía los vidrios y la ubiqué dentro.

No tardé, por mucho que quise. Necesitaba estar en la escuela cuando las clases terminaran de modo que ninguno de los otros sospechara algo. Conduje de regreso, los recogí, y me dirigí directo a casa.

* * *

**De la parte cuatro: Baño de Pétalos**

Los pétalos no habían sido difíciles. La parte más ardua había sido escabullirme de casa con los brazos llenos de pétalos sin ser detectado. Esparcirlos alrededor había sido bastante simple. La nieve había sido encantadora, pero como Alice había predicho, había llovido. Esto era bueno, porque incluso los vampiros dejamos huellas en la nieve.

Pude ignorarla completamente ese día, o al menos aparentarlo. Nuestros caminos no se cruzaron mucho antes del almuerzo. Mis clases avanzaron sin parar, aburridas y retóricas como nunca. Entonces una idea me golpeó.

_Ve. Digítalo ahora. Apúrate. _Me dijo Alice. Abandoné mi lugar en la mesa y me moví tan rápido como pude aún pareciendo humano. En cuestión de minutos, me había ubicado en la librería y miré alrededor. Nadie estaba mirando, Y así, comencé a digitar. Rápidamente.

Disponiendo con tiempo de sobra, imprimí el poema y me deslicé dentro del salón del Sr. Banner, plantando la rosa, los chocolates y el poema. Con esperanza Bella comería, puesto que no lo había hecho al almuerzo. Entonces, igual de rápido, dejé el cuarto.

Me quedé fuera, a la vuelta de la esquina, hasta que Bella entró al salón. Conté hasta diez, luego veinte, y luego hasta treinta antes de seguirla dentro, sentándome.

Estaba mirando fijamente la nota. Traté de ignorarla, pero mi curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí. Miré a hurtadillas su cara.

Estaba gloriosa. Sus ojos bien abiertos, sus labios separados en shock y sus mejillas sonrojándose profundamente.

_¿Está… la señorita Swan pasando notas? Ella sería la última de la que sospecharía… bueno, tal vez de los Cullen, también. _Demonios. Esto nunca iba según lo que planeaba, ¿no es cierto? Miré ferozmente al Sr Banner mientras se acercaba inconscientemente.

"¿Bella? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir?" Su corazón tartamudeó y yo inhalé profundamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Bella tartamudeó algunas excusas; yo estaba demasiado concentrado en controlar el veneno bañando mis colmillos para escuchar realmente. El Sr. Banner masculló algo y regresó al frente del salón y el rubor de Bella se desvaneció. Capaz de resistir la tentación al máximo, le eché una ojeada.

Como si ella pudiera sentir mis ojos encima, me recorrió con la mirada. Rápidamente, miré de regreso al Sr. Banner, cuidadoso de mantener mi cara seria y fría. Era mejor así. Más seguro, al menos.

Tal vez era asecho. No, _era_ acecho. Peno no sentí ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello. De hecho, me sentí más vivo de lo que había estado en ochenta años. Pero necesitaba ser cuidadoso; Esme había estado comentado sobre mi buen humor. Alice sólo sonreía al instante, y Jasper se encogía de hombros. Esme se había puesto a sospechar.

Seguí a su casa a pie. Y esperé hasta que hubiera subido las escaleras antes de deslizarme por la puerta principal. Sabía que encontraría el florero, por lo que recosté una rosa sobre uno de los mesones antes de escabullirme de regreso hacia fuera.

Escuché sus movimientos escaleras abajo y su jadeo. Rápidamente me dejé adentro de la ventana. Ubiqué la rosa gentilmente sobre el borde, pero me tomé mucho tiempo. Ella estaba de regreso. Me sumergí dentro de su closet y escuché silenciosamente. Bella caminó alrededor de su cuarto, claramente nerviosa de que alguien estuviera en su casa. Como ella salió de su cuarto, salí volando por la ventana. Me trepé rápidamenten sobre el techo, y esperé.

* * *

**De la parte cinco: Closet**

Bella andó por un largo rato. Comencé a preguntarme si las rosas "mágicas" no eran demasiado estrés para ella. Tal vez no fueron una buena idea después de todo. Sin embargo, pronto se puso silencioso. Escuché atentamente en el silencio. Todo lo que oí fue el paulatino desacelere de su corazón y su respirción.

Con indesición, me deslicé abajo y miré dentro de su ventana. Estaba tomando una siesta. Cuidadosamente, me trepé dentro y comencé a vagar alrededor de su cuarto. Después de pasear por un rato, me ubiqué dentro de la vieja y raída mesedora y simplemente la miré dormir pacíficamente. Cerré mis ojos, escuchando el rítmico correr de su respiración y sus latidos.

Sus mechones morenos se acomodaban alrededor de ella, dándole la apariencia de una bella durmiente. Sonreí en silencio. Con el tiempo le tendría que contar sobre todo esto a Esme. Lastimosamente, ella le contaría a Carlisle, y entonces todos sabrían. Tal vez podía aplazar el contarle.

"Edward," masculló Bella sorprendiéndome. La primera vez que había dicho mi nombre mientras estaba en su cuarto casi había salido corriendo de mi piel. Sólo le sonreí, y comencé a tatarearle con tranquilidad. Era una canción que había venido a mí. El día después que había salvado a Bella del camión de Tyler, de hecho. Las notas hacían eso. Ellas simplemente venían a la vida desde mis dedos. Sin embargo, la canción estaba incompleta. Sentía como si debiera haber dos partes para la dulce canción; una especia de parte emotiva, de luto, y una alegre retribución al final. Sólo tenía la parte pobre terminada. La otra mitad… permanecería incompleta hasta que decidiera existir.

Me pregunté si la chica durmiente delante de mí tenía algo que ver con ello. No me sorprendería si así fuera. Entonces oí el crucero del Jefe Swan. Suspiré. Me paré, y le eché una ojeada a ella. Realmente no quería irme. Podría esconderme en su closet. Estaría a salvo, si ella no trataba de buscarme.

No pensé que fuera una idea tan mala. Tampoco noté que sus jeans estaban doblados sobre le piso. No hasta que ella se paró. Algo patéando dentro de mi, algún instinto al que no estab acostumbrado. Sin aviso, mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba, sólo para darse un tortazo con la parte baja de una de las repisas. No tan furtivo por más de ser el vampiro silencioso.

Profiriendo un bajo juramento, tenía más o menos dos segundos para encontrar una manera de salir de esto antes que ella me atrapara con las manos en la masa, en la humillante posición de jugar al espia desvergonazado dentro de su habitación. Piensa, Edward, piensa.

No podía simplemente correr fuera de su closet y escapar. ¿Qué sobre las repisas? ¿Tenía repisas? Debía: _me_ golpeé de frento con algo y de alguna manera logré no dejar una impresión de mi cara, gracias a las estrellas.

Miré hacia arriba. En un suspiro, me estiré y me jalé fuera del suelo. Subiéndome a brazo contra las paredes, me trepé al cielo raso y me quedé perfectamente quieto, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas contra las cuatro paredes. Me veía como alguien sacado de la película _Misión Imposible_. Presionando mi espalda contra el techo, esperé.

De pronto, ella abrió la puerta de un jalón y blandió un abre cartas. En serio. Tenía que luchar contra la urgencia de reírme. Sólo esperaba que no mirara hacia arriba. Bella no lo hizo. Buscó alocadamente entre todo a su alcance, pero no levantó sus ojos.

Un poco desalentata, me dejó en mi humillante posición mietras iba escaleras abajo. Silenciosamente, me bajé. Comencé a irme, pero entonces recordé mi razón para venir. Aún tenía una rosa para ella. Riéndome entre dientres, saqué la rosa y la cinta y até esta alrededor de la varilla del ropero. Luego, cuidadosamente até la otra punta a la rosa. Ahora sólo necesitaba irme. Una parte de mí se debatió en quedarme y verla. Pero no podía. No más errores. No quería ser atrapado por Bella dentro de su closet, con las manos y piernas abiertas, contra el techo. Sólo rogaba porque Alice no hubiese visto eso.

* * *

**De la parte seis: Corazón Partido**

San Valentín. O como Bella parecía llamarlo, día festivo de los solteros. Por lo que podía decir, Eric se había apostado en el parqueadero, determinado a ser el primero en darle dulces a Bella. El día iba yendo bien –tenía tres rosas más que le daría esta noche con el resto del poema. Digitado, por supuesto. Todo iba bien.

Hasta que Crowlye apareció.

No se de donde sacó la idea de darle rosas a Bella –rosas eran mi _mi _objeto para ella– pero eso encendió una flama en mi interior. Nunca antes había estado tan furioso con alguien. Vi como él le dio las flores, y vi su reacción. Primero sorpresa, luego comprensión, y luego depresión. ¿De verdad pensó que Tyler le había dado todas las otras?

El monstruo en mi interior rugió. No demandaba sangre, sino venganza. Podía oler la sal. Ella estaba llorando. Tyler había hecho llorar a Bella. No podía permitir eso. Y simplemente no podía permitirle creer que él era su… ¿cómo lo había llamado Ángela? Admirador secreto. En mis días, flores eran el primer paso para cortejar. Pero nunca jamás se me permitiría cortejar a Bella Swan. Por su seguridad, y por la seguridad de mi familia.

Quise contarle, en serio que sí. Y cuando levantó su mirada hacia mí, mi corazón de piedra casi se rompe. Jasper vino a mi lado y pude sentir la tranquilidad irradiando desde él. Al parecer, sintió mi deso de matar. En silencio, caminamos juntos hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Esto aún no había terminado.

Me senté perfectamente quieto a lo largo de mis siguientes clases y durante el almuerzo. Biología llegó, y medio temía ver a Bella en su estado de angustia. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó, estaba calmada.

Y entonces… Mike se acercó. Lo ademitiré; Newton era estúpido. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a Bella explotar como lo hizo.

Cuando Mike le preguntó sobre su relación con Tyler, Bella se vio como si fuera _ella_ la que quería atacarlo y matarlo, no yo. Era bastante atractivo en sus encantadoras facciones. Traté de no mirar fijamente. Estuve tentado a intervenir. Decir algo para protegerla, pero ella lo hizo bastante bien por sí sola. Hasta que me arrastró dentro también.

"Por el amor de Dios, Mike. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No, Cullen no me dio ningún dulce. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Está sentado justo ahí, en caso que no lo puedas ver. Tal vez decida hablarte _a ti_," estalló de la ira sobre él. Me sobresalté un poco. De verdad yo era tan cruel con ella, ¿no? Posiblemente no podía comprender que era por su propia seguridad. Pero aún así

Finalmente, Mike se escabulló a su asiento, viéndose un poco apenado de sí. Suspiré suavemente, tratando de contener mi risa. Ella si que era completamente intoxicante cuando estaba furiosa. Tanto literal como figurativamente.

_Quiz, quiz, quiz!_

Sobre los bases del ADN, debería imaginar. Mientras el Sr. Banner los anunciaba, Bella estrelló su cabeza contra el escritorio.

La levantó cuando él situó el examen enfrente de ella. Rápidamente, empezó con este. Terminé la mía antes, la entregué, y caminé rápidamente fuera, antes que cambiara mi intención de no mutilar a Newton.

* * *

**De la parte siete: Comprendiendo**

Esperé hasta la noche. Ella estaba teniendo una pijamaza con Ángela Weber. Esperaría hasta que tuviera mi oportunidad. Miré de reojo las tres rosas en mi mano. Crowley había forzado mi mano –había escrito a mano lo último del poema. Ella sabría que había sido _yo._ No él. Me senté sobre el techo, escuchando, esperando.

Tuvieron pedicuras. Mujeres. Vigilé los pensamientos de Ángela con cuidado; sólo podía ver a Bella a través de su mente. Ángela era increíblemente perspicaz también –había adivinado que las rosas eran de mi, pero no le había dicho a Bella. No tenía idea si Bella sospechaba o no. Charlie se retiró rápidamente, murmurando algo sobre mujeres locas en su cabeza antes de irse a la cama.

Finalmente, Bella se encaminó por una ducha. Varios minutos pasaron antes que Ángela decidiera que quería una soda. Por fin. Tenía mi minuto. Me deslicé por la ventana, acosté las rosas y el poema sobre la almohada, y gateé de regreso sobre el techo, cerrándo la ventana tras de mi. Esperé, treinta segundo, pero no pude aguantarlo más.

Brinqué del techo y corrí de regreso a casa. No podía esperar por ahí. No podía permitírmelo, de todas maneras. Rosalie estaba comenzando a sospechar, y ella era la _última_ persona que quería sabiendo sobre esto.

**Salto…**

Me senté quieto, forzándome a calmarme mientras esperaba a que entrara al laboratorio. Escuché la silla correrse a mi lado, su acelerado corazón golpeando y su infecciosa esencia rodeándome. Traté de mantener mis pensamientos claros.

Después de varios minutos, me giré para mirarla. Ella estaba mirando fijamente al Sr. Banner más que intencionalmente y para nada mirando en mi dirección. Tomé la rara ocasión para examinar su cara. Sus lindos labios en forma de mohín, sus intensos y oscuros ojos, y su elegante y pálido cuello como, el de un cisne. Como si ella pudiera sentir mis ojos, se giró para enfrentarme.

"¿Fuiste tu?" ¿Cómo podía responder eso? Presioné mis labios juntos con fuerza. Prohibiéndome a mi mismo el decir algo que lamentaría. Podía sentir su paciencia agotándose a mi lado, pero me negué a ceder. Aún no. No podíamos estar cerca. No lo tenía permitido, y es que simplemente era más seguro para todos los involucrados. "¿No me vas a hablar?" Persistió.

"No hay nada que decir," dije tenso, tratando de impedir que me girara hacia ella y admitiera todo.

"¿Fuiste tu desde el inicio?" Realmente no iba a dejar ir esto. Suspiré. No podía decir mucho. No debería decir nada, pero me sentí obligado a hacerlo. Después que Tyler la había hecho llorar, sentía como si tuviera que mejorarlo. De alguna manera. No, _quería_ mejorarlo, a regañadientas me lo admití. Con tal que Alice no viera eso. ¿Pero como podría _yo_ mejorarlo? Tyler era mejor para ella, por normas físicas. Un monstruo como yo no pertenecía en ningún lugar cerca de alguien como ella. Y aún así, la idea de Crowlye pasándo tiempo intimamente con Bella hacía que mi inexistente sangre hirviera. Divertido como esta chica sacaba las emociones más humanas en mí. Por ochenta años había pensado que estaban muertas.

"¿Te gustan las rosas?" traté una táctica diferente. La miré fijamente y ella me hizo frente, sus ojos centrados en los míos.

"Si, mucho. Incluso más ahora, admitiré." Dijo timidamente. Le pestañeé. No podía evitar el profundo sentimiento de júbilo que crecía en mi interior. Me alejé antes que pudiera ver los indicios de una sonrisa que estaba muriéndo por irrumpir a través de mi cara. Frío. Aislado. Así es como tenía que ser.

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa," repondí con tranquilidad. Nada más necesitaba ser dicho. Había estado procupado de que ni siquiera le gustaran las rosas, pero Alice me aseguró que ese no era el problema. Bella se veía contenta con la respuesta –por ahora. Se giró hacia el Sr. Banner. Mirándolo también. Pero yo no oí ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

Estaba preocupado. Bella Swan se estaba tomando mi mente. No podía oír sus pensamientos, pero la veía cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Deseaba ardientemente tener contacto con ella, zambullirme dentro de esa profunda y analizadora mente suya. Una profunda y prohibida parte de mí quería contarle lo que era, sólo para ver como reaccionaría. Esme pensaba que me preocupaba por ella. Yo no me preocupaba por nadie. No necesitaba a nadie. Simplemente la hallé interesante. Terriblemente interesante.

No sé cuanto más podré respetar el trato que hice con mi familia y conmigo mismo. No sé cuanto más podré limitar mi contacto con Bella. Todo lo que sabía, sin embargo, era que no quería hacerlo por más tiempo.

* * *

¡¡¡Terminamos!!! Gracias chicos por todos esos fantásiticos reviews y por sus ánimos, casi llegamos a los 200 reviews y con sólo 8 caps!! (Indirecta xD) Toy en las nubes xD

Y si, otro fc terminado que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo (aunq envejecí un poco traduciéndolo xD).

Hasta pronto n.n

Review!!!!!


End file.
